MIA
by X. Rhymes . Flow .X
Summary: After being sent on a Recon Mission to find a Deviant that was active during the night, Eren and Levi get separated from the rest of the group, lost outside Wall Maria in the darkness... Can they mend a relationship that was never there from the start? And will Eren ever realize his feelings for Levi? -Mature Content!- -Sexual Content to Come Later!-
1. Missing in Action

_**Well now, hello there everyone. I'm Rhye and I'm back for another story for Shingeki no Kyojin. But anyway, skipping that... I do have a slight case of writer's block, but somehow I get the feeling that I should start back up writing again. So here goes: I made a story for Shingeki no Kyojin, with Rivalle and Eren... Hopefully I can get this right lol xD. The plot and stuff you'll learn about as you go on, and um... Yeah :P. So I'll just start off with a quick review summary:**_

_**Character pairing: RivallexEren**_

_**POV: First-person's [Not very good at third-person's lol xD; Eren's perespective]**_

_**Rating: Mature, for blood and other content. **_

_**A/n*~ Alright, this is the end of the summary and stuff, so I hope you enjoy. I'm a little rusty, so forgive me lol xD.**_

* * *

_Eren's POV: _

Commander Irvin had a look of doubt on his face. I'd remember that face anywhere. I remember it from the first time I'd seen them come back from a mission, outside these walls. I remember that his eyes made contact with me, but back down with the doubt and guilt. I felt most of the feeling he had, sitting in that same position in one point of my life. This is not something I'd recommend for myself... I wouldn't want to put myself in these situations... But it looks like I don't even have a choice. This is something serious, and it's really a matter of life and death. Our lives are on the line once again.

"You are to be sent on a Reconnaissance mission outside of the walls," Commander Irvin said, while his hands remained interlocked together. His blue eyes symbolized courage, yet I could see some nervousness in his eyes. "To find out more about these Titans... The Deviants are the ones we are after. This is also to be done at night."

I heard the scouts behind me gasp and mumble. I could hear them saying, "At night? or either, "It's too dark out to be looking for Titans!" I couldn't agree with them more, but speaking out was something I wasn't prepared to do. This growing tension wasn't going to help us either.

He sighed. "As much as I'd oppose to this, we don't have a choice. Ever since the last attack at night, we want to figure out how it is the Deviants act out more than the others. About 30 of you should be going. I hope most of you return. I am confident in your abilities to do this task."

Yes, attacked at night. Usually Titans only attack during the day, because the sun is out and the light makes them active. But when it's dark, none of them are to be seen. Yet, there was a Deviant that attacked some of the Recon's men, and most died. Only one came back after it escaped when he tried to kill it, and told us that most of his men were killed by a night-walking Deviant.

Irvin stood up. He began to call out for those who were going on the Recon Mission. It was me, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie, Annie... and Levi. It wasn't like I didn't want him to come. It's just that Levi doesn't trust me at all. Due to this power of a Titan being housed in my body, he could put me to rest anytime he'd feel like it if I'd ever get out of line. There were others that he also called out, but I blanked out after he'd called Levi's name. I was frozen with a slight fear that something might happen while we're out there. I wasn't prepared to lose more scouts, and only return with fewer than we had left with.

"Alright." Irvin began after his roll-call. "If you've spotted a Deviant running your way, you are to lead him toward the wall where Hanji will be waiting to subdue it. Remember; this is a very dangerous task. But I'm sure you can fulfill it prosperously."

I heard Levi click his tongue. "Those damned higher-ups are signing a death wish for some of us..." I'd hate to say this, but he was right. Most of us weren't going to survive the trip back, either being caught by the Deviant or being ambushed by others... I don't understand why they want us to do this but... I wouldn't want us to come back with nothing and still be punished for it.

"Commander Irvin." Mikasa began to ask, "When will we have to start this mission?"

Irvin hesitantly looked to his left and back at Mikasa. "Tonight."

I heard the group behind me start to panic. I'm as shocked as they are, I don't know why they're sending us out tonight... By daybreak we'll have Titans up to our necks trying to slaughter us.

"We have already prepared supplies, and we will eagerly await your return. Levi will be in charge of this mission." Irvin did his salute. We all joined in with him. The atmosphere in the room sunk from tense, to frightened. Most of us were already hesitant of the fact that we'd might not make it back. Some were afraid of Levi being in charge. I began to get ready to leave, preparing for the dark, and life-threatening night ahead of us. It wasn't going to be easy navigating at night, due to it being so dark. I had to sit down for a moment, and begin to think about a lot before we would head out.

Mikasa and Armin approached me. Armin had to sit down as well. I then said, "Well this isn't the first time we've been sent out at night... We should be used to this by now... But it still feels like something will happen again, and I don't want us to be separated by the darkness."

Mikasa sighed. "Eren. Don't talk like we're going to be separated. It hasn't even started yet. You're usually the one trying to get us to cheer up before something like this."

I took a deep breath, and exhaled out my nose. "Yeah well, I just can't shake the feeling that something's going to happen. I can't say that it will be comparable to last time but... maybe it might be worse." I could imagine all the things that could happen to us while we're out there blinded by the darkness. There's so much that we could prevent by not going out there... Now I regret not saying anything... I feel like this could turn out bad.

Armin put his hand on my shoulder. Patting me, he says, "Now you sound a bit like me. I'm scared also, because it's the first time I've ever been out there at night, and being attacked by a Titan is not a fun deal... but Eren we just are going to have to stick with the group and stick to the plan. Wandering off and daydreaming isn't the best option right about now. And I'd like to be in front... Just so I won't have to be stuck in the back... I don't want to get lost." Armin makes a hesitant chuckle. I understand, with things lurking in the dark without you knowing it... It's frightening.

I try to smile at least a little. But there's no telling... what could happen to us out there. I just keep getting a bad feeling about what possibly could happen to us while we're out there. Levi walked around the group and stood right in front of us.

"Alright, get ready. We'll be leaving shortly. The horses are around front. We'll be leaving through the Wall in five minutes. Make sure you say all that you have to before depart. You've got your time now, but when it's up, no coming back until that Deviant's sprinting around the corner behind us." Levi said to all of us, his face blank and tone monotone. That guy is truly something different. Somehow... I find myself admiring him. Because he has the ability to do so much... That I couldn't even achieve.

"With Levi in control of us, I bet we'll definitely survive. His leadership skills are superb. He may seem withdrawn and cold but actually he's loyal to his comrades. It's kind of surprising for him don't you think?" Armin says after Levi walks off. His smile lets me know that we're in good hands. The feeling that something would happen diminishes a little, but it still remains in me. "I could say that he's almost a bit like Mikasa in a way?"

Mikasa perks up after hearing her name. "What?"

Armin and I share a laugh. We would need it after the job that we would have to do was about two minutes away chewed at us... I saw a flash of light at the corner of my eye. It was a signal. It meant that it was time for us to go... I still wanted time to see everyone before we went out into a darkness so dark, if a light went out, you couldn't see a thing in front of you. We all began to leave. Some of our faces looked distraught, while I still remained diligent throughout the whole ordeal of us possibly being in danger. I see that the sun was beginning to dip below the wall, and it was starting to become dark. The moon was off in the distance, and the stars were also becoming visible.

Levi hopped onto his horse, and held himself on the saddle. He grabbed the rein, and directed his horse to face us. He yelled out to us, "Now, some of you might be shaking in your boots due to this Recon Mission, but I'll tell you now: You'd better gather up some courage, or else your ass will belong to the darkness! We'll pass Hanji as we exit Wall Maria, and once you see her, memorize where she is! Am I clear!"

We all shouted in agreement. Just like Armin said; great leadership skills. Soon we all gathered up our wits, and strode down the pathway into the twilight. I heard the wall beginning to open, and just like that we went through each wall without problems. It was becoming darker. It was almost like you could feel it creeping up on you, like you could feel the blackness sinking in on your shoulders. There was something about this darkness that made an eerie feeling creep up on you. Like we were being monitored... As we exited Wall Maria, it became night. We all looked at Hanji, who smiled at as from ear-to-ear. Distraught expressions were returned to her. The moon barely even helped light anything up, besides the gear on our bodies. The torches were starting to be lit, and the group was silent. I remember not saying a word. I was listless, and aimless, trying to figure out why we were being sent out here. Trying to figure out why I had this pit in my stomach that kept me from focusing. There was so much going on around me that I couldn't understand.

"We're approaching the Forest Eren. Light your torch, quit daydreaming." Jean galloped beside me, shoving the torch into my arms. I was daydreaming? I didn't remember doing so. He slowed down enough to where I could still see the tail of his horse flit around, and him light his torch in front of my face. I grabbed the stick that was shoved into my left arm and lit it on fire. I held it in the air and slowed my horse down for the others behind me. We reached the forest and I remember just seeing a wall of trees. There was a caving darkness that was in between the gaps of these monstrous trees, and I remember just feeling like I was being sucked in. Like it was an endless void into nowhere. The torches only parted the darkness away a little, but it didn't soothe the pit that I still had in my stomach, that feeling that we were in grave danger. It's not like we don't get ourselves in grave danger every now and then, but this time it's different. We can't see the danger.

I heard Levi say, "Stay on your guard. Fear is what's keeping you from focusing. Don't focus on your fear, focus on what we need to do." Levi was trying to calm us down. Especially those who were behind us. I occasionally peered over my shoulder to see the frightened expressions of my comrades. Some were probably scared of the dark, or what was in the dark. What made it worse was that it was dead silence but we kept hearing things from around us. Things walking... lurking in the darkness. We experienced feelings like we were being watched, I constantly monitored my surroundings, hearing the sounds in my ears. An even deeper pit opened up in my stomach, I felt danger from every angle. Something wasn't right...

"Armin... Do you feel that...?" I whispered to Armin who seemed to be frightened. "This atmosphere isn't right..."

Armin's voice was trembling. "D-Don't you think I know that? This darkness isn't something to go around exploring in!"

I could tell that the other Scouts were on the same page. They kept looking around, frightened and nervous, as if picking up these sounds that I was hearing. It seemed like something was moving around us. The noises got a little louder, seeming to get closer to us. I could hear everything going on, this darkness enhanced my senses... Something sounded like it broke... almost like a twig snapping. Levi told us to stop. The noises continued, and they seemed to echo all around us... The pit in my stomach grew. A few rustles and twig breaks, something appeared out of the darkness in front of us. Scaring us half to death... it was only an animal...

"Armin... it was an animal." I said, sighing in relief. The pit in my stomach still didn't relent even though there was relief that it was only an animal.

Sighing, he replied, "Yeah, just an animal-" A deafening scream cut off our short conversation. A hand appeared through the darkness and grabbed one of the Scouts. It was the Deviant... The pit in my stomach turned into nausea. I could hear the frightened neighs of the horses around me, but I couldn't see the Deviant. Levi from in front of us, popped a flare, signaling that we found the Deviant.

"Let's go! Now!" Levi yelled to the top of his lungs. I heard the slap of Levi's reins against his horse. I followed behind and so did the others. I heard the Deviant's footsteps behind us. They were loud, booming, and fast. When I turned around, I saw its teeth and the front part of its body. Pale white, and almost like a ghost, disgusting to look at... That bastard already killed someone... I despise it. As much as I'd like to erase it from existence, I can't because this mission is vital for intel on it. We ran the opposite way from which we came, and ran around the Deviant. He was tailing us. More loud, booming, footsteps appeared from the darkness... We were being ambushed.

Jean spoke, "An ambush?! We're being ambushed by the Deviants?! Oh man!" Scouts turned their fear into panic once they realized that we were being tailed by more Deviants. "And they can run during the night! Sir, do we bring them with us?" He spoke to Levi once he figured out that there were more Deviants that could function during the night. Another hand appeared from the darkness right in front of me, and grabbed a girl on her horse... I could hear her terrified screams disappear from sight, as we ran. I knew something would happen... I just knew it... We had 30, now we have 28 that we're returning with.

"No, they're only a distraction! We need to get rid of these bastards! Whatever you have to do, just bring one of them with us! Jean, Mikasa, take those scouts behind you and exterminate them! Eren, Armin, you follow me with these others!" Levi yelled back to me, Armin, and Jean.

That seemed a bit futile, as more of our squad got swatted like flies by the surrounding Titans. We needed to get out of here... I saw the other end of the forest, by the dim light of the moon, and the bodies of the Titans were more visible than before. Their mouths covered in blood from my comrades... It pissed me off... I followed Levi who seemed to be getting faster by the moment. I pushed my horse, hitting it with the rein to go faster. I saw Jean and Mikasa, starting to try and get rid of the Titans. They were about to use their gear. We couldn't get around these Titans, so some of them had to be killed. One could only survive. I saw some figures in the distance... There was Hanji and a few others standing there. They didn't notice us because it was too dark. Some of our torches blew out, because some of us got killed.

Mikasa's 3D Gear went into action, I could hear the hooks catching onto a tree. I looked back and saw her swing around the Titan's head. She disappeared for a slight moment, but a sword slash could be heard. The Titan dropped to the ground. Blood spewed from its neck. Jean did the same, taking out another Titan behind the dead one. Blood covered the trees, I could hear the flesh being split from its neck. It's glorious for me to see a Titan die. I wanted to see them die for killing my comrades. Soon we began to exit the forest.

Levi yelled, "We're almost there! Jean, Mikasa, take out the rest of those Titans!" The one tailing behind the scouts and I continued to sprint to get to us. The Titan's foot got too close to my horse, and startled it. It ran the opposite way back toward the forest...

"Eren!" I heard Armin shout. I couldn't get control of the reins, my horse was running rampant to get away from the danger.

I looked back in terror as I was being separated from the rest of the group, but Levi was running after me... I reached out an arm to get to him, as he reached out his arm to get to me. My horse was running fast, and my palm barely even touched Levi's fingertips. I was straining myself to get to him, as Armin and the others led the Deviant toward Hanji.

"Eren, hurry up!" Levi yelled to me, as he reached his hand further out to grab me. I saw him pushing up off the saddle on the horse. He was putting himself in danger...

I yelled back, "Just leave me! I'll be fine!"

"No! I'm bringing you back with me, you idiot!" He responded, as he caught hold of my hand. Levi looked back and saw that a Deviant strayed from the others and chased after us. He used his gear to get us out of the way, before we got ourselves killed. The Deviant killed the horse by kicking it into the darkness. We had to escape. The Deviant trailed behind us, and Levi continued to get us out of the way, not even knowing where it was that he was going. Somehow, Levi's gear didn't latch on, and we both slipped to the bottom of the forest. I heard the Titan run the opposite way from where we ended up landing... I still had my gear on. Levi got up, and looked at me. The moon was directly on him, showing his grey eyes stare at me blankly.

I heard him sigh. "Damn it... Now we're lost..."

"I told you to leave me behind sir, I could handle myself..." I responded back to him, knowing that we both were in for a lot being stuck here together.

"And starve to death? So we could have another casualty? Yeah right, it's better if we just stick this out, and wait until daybreak... I doubt we'll find your horse by now, even if it's still alive..." He raised his voice a little. He sighed again and turned away from me.

This is great... I knew something was going to happen... Now I'm separated from the rest of the group... I don't even know where they might be... Hopefully they're at the wall. This operation was still a success but... Now they've lost a Commander and a comrade...

* * *

_**Alright, I'm finished for now... I hope that you enjoyed this because it really took a lot. I'm straining myself as far as I can go right about now. But um, I hope you had a nice time reading this. Leave a review if you wish, and if you do, no sugarcoating. Keep it straightforward and simple please!**_

_**See yah, **_

_**-Rhye.**_


	2. I Swore to You

**_Alright I am back for another chapter for "M.I.A.". I'm certainly glad that I got my first review and I'm hoping to get more soon. Anyway, do I have any author's notes or anything? No, I don't. I won't bother you with this every time I release a new chapter, 'kay? Anyhoo, let's get on with the story... Just in case you forgot, Eren and Levi are trapped in the Forest of Giant Trees, outside Wall Maria for starters... And the rest you'll read on from there. See yah. _**

* * *

_Eren's POV:_

"Yo... yo kid... Get your ass up, we need to move." Levi roughly shook me, waking me in the early hours of the morning to get us started on our journey through the forest.

I groaned. I looked around... The sun was barely out, but you could still see it peeking over the horizon. These monstrous, green-capped monuments make me sick. It makes me feel like I've failed everyone back at the Wall, because I couldn't get control of my horse. I thought that I could follow everyone safely, but apparently that didn't happen. I'm trapped here, in the middle of nowhere, with my Commander, Levi, and my 3D Gear. Ugh, I couldn't ever feel worse... Not just because I'm in the middle of nowhere... Because I'm in the middle of nowhere with Levi... Anything could happen while I'm with him. I don't want us to break the little trust that we have forming between us now. It's just like we're starting to bring an acquaintanceship together... At least it's a start.

"Sir, where are we going to go? We can't signal for help, all my flares were left on my horse..." I looked down in shame, shielding the embarrassment of my failure away from the grey-eyed man who looked down on me. I couldn't help but feel worse that I'd even led him out here, to save me. He doesn't trust me because I'm a Titan-human hybrid. And if at any given time I slip away, he could end me. Getting pissed is out of the question. I have to remain as calm... and fearful as possible.

Levi sighed dismissively. He ran his hands through his hair. "Kid are you an idiot? I'm not going to use flares in this Titan-infested forest. We've gotta stay low. We also have to find water..." His dirt-covered clothes and shoes... Levi is a neat-freak. His look of uncomfort... For him to actually _show_ an expression is actually a bit appalling. "I need to wash this filth off... It's disgusting... So much dirt and not a single trace of water... Ugh."

I shook my head. "Water? There is no water in this forest... We've explored most of this forest before, and it's nothing but grass and-" He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, lifting me off the ground. I trembled in fear at his angered expression.

"You are truly stupid aren't you? I'm not gonna' sleep in this... I can't do this. Maybe you can stay here and be covered with Titan shit, while I go wash off my clothes and be clean... Or maybe, do the smart thing and follow me, and do a simple job that doesn't require a rebuttal." Levi was highly pissed, I could see it in his face. His eye was twitching, and he was trembling in anger at my stupidity... I couldn't help but act that way, I was fearful that we'd be ambushed again by more Titans than last night. He let me go, and locked his arm. He held his elbow out in an angle, where I could grab on to. "Don't touch me kid, I'm already covered in this muck. We need to search for water. Stay on the ground, and don't use your 3D Gear unless you need to. Got it?"

I nodded in response. "Yes sir..." I grabbed his arm and he lifted me fully off the ground. We continued into the forest, not even knowing where we were even going. There was no pathway, or no navigator to help us on our way. We continued through tall trees, and grass, trying to at least make a move so we wouldn't be spotted by Titans. Staying on the Forest floor is a dangerous job. By the time the sun passes the horizon, Titans will be riding us like we're the horses... We kept moving through the Forest, quiet as mice running across a kitchen floor. There was danger at every turn, not even knowing what would be around another tree. Levi stayed on his guard as he jogged through the grass with no problem. I on the other hand, still cautiously stayed behind him, trying not to lose him. It was enough being lost in this forest... I don't want to be lost _and_ alone.

We continued jogging lightly, and then we spotted some light in the distance. There was no opening in the dense part of the forest, but you could still see a glimmer of light against something. Levi craned his neck a little, and picked up speed. He then said, "Speed up kid, there's something in the distance!"

"Uh, yes sir!" I sped up, responding to him. We continued to jog toward this glimmering object. Hoping it was water, we sped up even more, our jog turning into a sprint. We were closer to the area, and we still sprinted across the grass to make it there. I heard other footsteps... They were louder than ours, and caused the entire floor to shake beneath us. I trembled and stopped dead in my tracks. Listening, I began to hear a slight sizzle... Like there was steam... And breaking branches off the canopy of the trees. Levi looked back at me. The footsteps got closer. There was a Titan near where we were. It was frightening to hear them so up-close, when we easily could have escaped with our gear. But Levi told me to stay put.

The footsteps rumbled closer to our ears, as Levi ducked behind a tree. I did the same, separate from where he was. He put a finger against his mouth, and non-verbally told me to be quiet. I saw the trees begin to quiver, as the steps became even closer than before. The Titan wasn't visible, but we could hear it clearly... It was probably headed for the Wall, but even the tallest of Deviants couldn't climb that thing. As the footsteps became even more thunderous, I began to think about the possibilities of it being behind me... Or even in front of me. The sun is barely visible through this mound of trees. I broke out into a sweat trying to keep myself at bay while the footsteps of a Titan echoed around me. Levi dipped his head back on the enormous trunk of the tree, where he closed his eyes and kept as silent as possible. I was becoming nervous. I didn't know whether the Titan would find us or it would leave. I was sweating profusely, hoping that it wouldn't find us. Hoping that we'd be alive until the rest of our Division came to search for us.

The footsteps stopped. It became increasingly peaceful. But somehow, I felt like the danger didn't pass. This silence was actually something that was meant to trick us. To lure us out like prey, so we could be consumed by the predator. But we were smarter than that. We knew that there was no possible way for that Titan to have left so fast, without sensing us. Levi didn't even bother to peek around the tree. I didn't do it either. I continued to watch him, waiting for him to make the move. After all, he has the best method of survival. The silence was becoming too eerie. Something wasn't right. It felt like I was being monitored again, just like when we were in that horrid darkness last night. Levi was calm, while I remained engulfed in fear. Fear that something might happen to us while we're out here again... That pit in my stomach was returning. Even deeper than last night, nausea wrapped its hands around me once again. I was becoming dizzy with this premonition that we would be attacked by something we could barely see.

I turned around for a sharp second, but had to double-take when I saw the teeth of a Titan, and a hand reaching for Levi. My fear turned into horror as I watched it reach for him. I shouted out loud, "Sir! It's a Titan! 20 meter class, get out the way!"

Levi whipped his head around to see the Titan reach for him. He used his gear to maneuver himself out the way of the reaching Titan. It cast its eyes on me. I remember feeling anger. A terrible rage... I hated that gaze. I hated everything on this bastard. The reason for my antipathy lies in this beast... He reached his hand toward me, and I grappled myself out the way. Reaching a branch, I stayed there stagnant, watching as Levi struggled to get away.

I yelled to him, "Sir, I'll be there to help you!" I was dedicating my life to save Levi... Not because of the fact that we would lose a Commander. It was because I'd be alone... I wouldn't survive a day, if it weren't for the help of Levi.

"No Eren! I got this, just get away from here, he'll be dead for sure!" He responded, yelling back to me, landing on a branch. Every time he'd land on a branch, he would have to evade. The Titan had one advantage. It's arms were longer than its body, making it able to reach the high branches on the tree's canopy. Strength added to its stretched limbs, each would break as it would latch on to one. Levi was using up the little gas that he had left from last night's encounter with a Deviant of this size. Levi continued to try and evade, to get around to its neck.

I felt relief that it would be dead. Finally this encounter would be over. But I stood corrected. Levi's grapple didn't hook on to the branch, just like last night... He slipped, and the Titan caught a tight hold on him... He yelled to me, "Eren! Leave, now! I'll get out of here!"

I knew those words were a lie. He may be a good solider, but escaping a Titan's grasp is near to impossible. It takes real luck to get out the way of a Titan. I heard him straining to get out, his swords were trapped in his Gear. My heart paced and I could feel the danger of Levi's life being taken away rising. I completely lost myself in rage, and swore to protect him at any cost... Even if it cost my life. I ground my teeth into the skin under my thumb, and I remember leaping from the tree, to being wrapped in flesh by my Titan body. Once my nerves connected to my Titan body, I could see the Deviant. All I remember is wanting it dead... wanting to end it for harming the one thing that's kept me alive this entire time. I took its arm, which had Levi in it, and ripped it from its shoulder.

"Eren!" Levi yelled to me. I had no time to focus on him. This Titan needed to be killed. It needed to die. I swore to myself that I'd never let Levi get in the hands of a Titan again. I'll never let him down. I owe him that much. I felt the blood of the Titan spew on my body, which made me even more thirsty for the slow, disintegrating death of this Titan. I took its other arm and ripped it from its shoulder, proceeding to roar ferociously at this Titan. I couldn't speak, but I knew for sure I could roar. The Titan tried to hit me in the head with its head, but I slapped its head clean off its shoulders. Blood made a fountain off his disembodied head. It fell to the ground. It tried to get up, but I took my fist and drove deep into the Titan's neck. It died. It began to disintegrate shortly after this ordeal. Behind the steam, I saw Levi's face. He seemed... a bit shocked... His slanted eyes were parted a bit and I noticed that they shimmered.

I fell to my knees and ripped myself out of the Titan body. It steamed and also began to disintegrate. I ran to Levi who still remained there, out of the Titan's grasp. I jogged to him, saying, "Sir, are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

"Kid... You really are stupid..." Levi let out a simple chuckle at the behavior I portrayed. I thought I protected him, at least I should get a 'thanks' or something... "I told you that you didn't need to save me..."

I sighed, and let out a little giggle. "Sir, I wouldn't let you die. We need to return together. I can't be alone out here, I realize that now. And neither can you, so we both need to stick together. I'll be willing to follow you anywhere you'd go. That's my debt I owe to you for saving me last night."

Levi's eyes opened a little wide, and showed an expression of surprise. He shook his head. "Ah, what the hell am I thinking about... Ugh, I can't believe I'm saying this but you're actually right this time..."

I can say that was a little shocking to hear that from Levi. But I still appreciated it... It means that we were growing closer. Still not close enough to where he would stop calling me 'stupid' or 'kid'... But at least it was something that formed between us. I helped him up, and we both stood and stared at each other. Levi's slanted eyes met with mine. It was kind of awkward.

"Uh... sir? Is there something you want to ask me?" The awkward tone in my voice grew, as Levi continued to stare deeply at me.

He then sighed, "Hmph." And just like that walked off, toward where we were going before Levi almost got himself killed. I sighed at the remark dismissively. We continued to where this glimmer could be seen... And as we approached it, we noticed that it was somebody's 3D Gear that shone so brightly in our eyes, we actually thought it was the reflection of water. We jogged up to it, and it was only a horribly decayed body. It was from the Recon Division... this must have been one of the men that were killed during the attack of the night-walking Deviant. He was only a skeleton, so we couldn't identify who this was. The only visible part of his body, was his 3D Gear. The Titan must have saw this and thought that there was a human, but sensed us there as well.

Levi sighed. "Well, so much for the water. But, I need some gas, so... I'll just take this..." He began to remove the gear from the skeleton's remains. I turned and saw that there were gas canisters... He must have packed them along with his horse and men.

"Sir, there are gas canisters across from him." I told Levi, as he continued to remove the gear from his body. "We can use that for extra supply."

He blew out a slight grunt in recognition. "Hmph, seems you're not so stupid at all." I was confused, and didn't know how to respond. He then added, "It was a compliment kid, take it or leave it."

"Ah, thank you, sir! I appreciate it!" I responded hesitantly back to Levi, who seemed to be cheering up.

"Alright, let's go. Lay low. And remember, we're looking for water. This isn't over yet until I get my clothes cleaned." Levi said, as he strapped the gear onto his body.

I nodded. Well... This could be very interesting... Besides the awkwardness between us... I believe that my wish to keep him protected should be fulfilled at all costs... I can't lose another person... And I can't bear to be alone in the forest... So we really do need each other. I hope I can keep this up...

* * *

_**Aww, Eren is just a Titan-killing sweetheart isn't he? Lol xD. But see when the next chapter is released, there'll be something steamy going on in the next one... Hehe, I can just feel it now... **_

_**-Rhye.**_


	3. A Hot Spring Affair

**_Alright you guys, the moment you have all been waiting for... Time for the steamy stuff to take place! Ah, Eren you shall have fun while you are narrating your time with Levi... Hehe, Levi is a big perv~ :P. But we love him for that right fangirls~? Lol xD Let me stop and get on with the story. See yah at the bottom of the page!_**

* * *

_Eren's POV:_

After endlessly trekking through the forest to find the water that Levi hoped to be there, we finally reached a place where we stopped and called it. Levi found a place that had water... But there was steam coming out of it. I didn't know what it was, and I became curious to know what this place was. I had never seen something like it before. I've been behind those Walls, never to discover what was outside of them. But now I have the opportunity to do it this time... and the opportunity to do this with Levi. It's something I'd better savor before the Search Parties come and hopefully find us.

"Ah... This is just what I was looking for..." He sighed in relief, flipping his jet black bangs out of his face. He eyed the pit of steaming water that stood in front of us. It looked tempting but I was still precautious, not knowing what this pit of boiling water was. "What's with that face? You look tense. Scared of a little hot spring?"

I stuttered a little. I replied, "No... It's just that I've never heard of one of these... Sir, what's a hot spring?" My eyes lit up to see the steam rise and touch my face... It was relaxing to feel something so warm touch my face.

He sighed, with an added grunt of disappointment at the end. "Ah, that's right. I forgot this is your first time really exploring this place. I want you to do something kid."

"Um, yes sir?" I respond nervously wondering what it was that he wanted me to do. I looked at him point to the floor. His grey eyes focused on the ground beneath us.

"Answer this question: What do they call this that we stand on?" He asked a rather odd question, making me tilt my head in the process. I figured that this must be a test to see how stupid I am I suppose.

I replied, my tone becoming curious, "The surface..."

"Ah, now you're being even more smart. So, underneath the surface, is all kinds of things. Other than dirt and clay, there's lava. It's moving underneath us right now. The heat warms up the water in the ground. Sometimes it gets pushed out and rises up, to create little ponds of hot water, just like this one." Levi explained, keeping it concise but it was still enough for me to understand the concept of what a hot spring was. Soon, he took off his gear, and began to remove his jacket and shirt.

I asked him, "Wait, sir, what are you doing?" I got a little embarrassed to see him strip in front of me like that, seeing the muscles beneath his skin. It showed me how strong he truly was... Levi's arms are muscular, just like the six-pack that's laid on his stomach... and the pectoral muscles that are fully exercised. This man is like a small, human tank. He's more muscularly developed than I am, and I'm taller and younger than him... That makes me feel weak again. Seeing him like that, makes me feel like an ant. He removed his pants, and I could see the marks from his 3D Gear on his thighs, bright red... They were fresh from the new ones he'd just put on. He then removed his underwear, to where I could see his backside. I blushed from ear-to-ear. "Ah~!"

"The hell are you getting all red for? Strip and get in." He said, as he began to dip his clothes in the steaming pool in front of him. I was still blushing, my cheeks burning with embarrassment that I just saw my Commander strip off his uniform in front of me... With this burning in my face, I have to hide it while I'm doing this... It's so embarrassing... As I began to take my gear off as well, I could hear the water sloshing around as Levi washed his clothes, and mumbled to himself, I'm assuming happily because he finally found something to clean them off with. I then took off my jacket and removed my shirt. I felt Levi's eyes patrol my back. Goosebumps trailed up my body as he watched me remove my uniform. I heard one last splash from the water, and then I heard the rustle of grass coming toward me. I became even more embarrassed. I hope he wasn't planning to walk up to me stark naked and touch me...

I stuttered a bit, "Um, sir?" I didn't know where he was, because I was still in the process of taking my clothes off, turned around and embarrassed. I felt a slight heat from something... It felt like fingertips about to touch my skin. I shivered. I didn't know what was going on. All I know is I felt the heat of someone's fingertips about to brush against my back.

"Huh, you're pretty skinny for your age... Never worked out before?" Levi spoke out, as his entire hand touched my spine... His hands were warm from the water. I stopped taking my clothes off because I was starting to feel a little funny with him running his hands against my skin. It's not ticklish... but it's just weird... This is way too awkward. I can't take this anymore. "Hello, I'm talking to you..."

"Ah," I stammered, "Um... I have worked out in the past but... I'm not really done yet..." This atmosphere is getting even more awkward by the moment... I can't take this. This is a bit too much for me. "But at least I'm trying... I don't think I'd ever be able to get up to where you are."

He chuckled a little. "Well I'm flattered." He took his hands and wrapped them around my waists. I flinched, and my face burned even more. "But kid, you're too flimsy. You got to get something in your diet at least... Some protein or something, your waists are lacking something..." He pressed my hips, and I flinched even more. That weird feeling traveled up my body. I tried not to say anything about it, not trying to make anything anymore awkward than it already was. He slowly moved his hands up, and the goosebumps started again, trailing down my body. I shivered once again. He pressed on my skin once again, and I jerked.

"Ah..! Wait!" A weird voice came out of me, and my face burned with sheer embarrassment. It was humiliating to make a noise like in front of Levi. Levi didn't say a thing, but I couldn't dare turn around to look at him. He removed his hands and my jaw locked to the point where no words would come out. I just stood there, and continued to remove my clothes... But surprisingly my lower half responded oddly to Levi's movements. I could see it nudging my uniform pants, and I couldn't believe that it'd do something like... to _Levi_. I cautiously slid my pants and underwear off, and rushed to get in the warm water. I sat down in the water, hoping that it would shield the small erection that I had from Levi... I didn't want him to see it... It was too much.

"Huh..." I could tell he was curious... He probably wanted to know what was up with me... But I wouldn't want to tell him something like that. Like, "Hey Levi! I got a little hard when you touched my waists! Sorry I didn't tell you before!" That's out of the question... I know it would be weird to tell my Commander something like that... I'd never do it. I still have a little pride left... Hopefully. I saw Levi make his way over, and get in the water. I dipped my head back and closed my eyes.. The water was relaxing... I was relaxing myself, but my lower half wasn't doing the same... it wouldn't go down... It only got worse. I tried to keep it to myself. I didn't want him to know about my "problem"...

I heard some slight movement in the water, and I opened my eyes to see Levi scooting closer to me, with a curious look in his eyes. Only a few scoots later, he was closer to me than before. Both of our arms were together, and all I know was that I was locking up with this feeling of embarrassment. I couldn't hide my face away from him... Our eyes met once again, but this time, there was something different that I experienced... When I looked at him, it sparked something different in me. I didn't know what it was or how to explain it.

"Eren." He didn't call me 'kid' this time... It must be something serious. "You got something that you're hiding from me."

I was flustered, I already knew how he could tell. "Uh, nothing in particular... I'm not really hiding anything from you." I lied... I just lied to him. This is even more embarrassing than before.

"Oh really," He replied back. "Your face is flush. If you're uncomfortable, then you can get out. But not until you tell me what's going on."

I turned my face around and shut my eyes. "There's nothing wrong, sir! I'm serious!"

He sighed disappointingly, "Jeez, enough with the damn 'sir', it's Levi. _Le-vi_. We're not on-duty out here, loosen up." I could barely even think about him, all I was thinking about was the surprise that was sitting underneath the water, and Levi wasn't helping the situation by sitting next to me. "Come on, you can let go of yourself a little, it's not like I'm going to bite. Unless you want me to that is."

Underneath the water, I kept my hands tight around my thighs, trying to hide the signs that I was clearly bothered by what was in between my legs. "Well, uh, there really is nothing wrong..." I was wiggling around too much, and my face was flush. All these signs were clear indication that I wasn't okay. I'm moving around, actually if trying to get comfortable while Levi stares me down... It's not good for me. It's not good at all... Once I said that again, he knew that I was telling a lie. He took my face and turned it back around to face him. I was staring in his eyes... Those grey orbs that seemed to patrol me... It was like he wasn't even looking at all of me, but it still seemed like his eyes were looking all over my body. I couldn't help myself... It was too much.

"You can't lie to me now, when you're looking at me like this. It must be something that I can't see..." He peered into the water, tracing his eyes down my arms, looking into the pool below. He saw that my hands were cuffed around my legs tightly. "Huh... So that's what it is? You're hard?"

I flinched when he said that out loud. He grunts in acknowledgement. "Oh, so this is what you've been hiding from me. Come on, you really think that's a reason to be shy kid? Goodness grief, what happened to all that pride and courage I just saw a few hours ago? You seem to be a totally different person, now that you're weak. Do you know how to get rid of it?"

"No si-" I was getting ready to say 'sir'. I stopped myself before it could come out. "N-No, Levi..." Once I said his name, his face became a bit flustered. I'd never seen something like that before. But I wasn't going to push limits. I asked, "Well, how do I get rid of it... It's bothering me."

He sighs. "You must be really uptight kid. You need to relieve some stress y'know. It's not good to keep all that in. You keep bottling this up, it's not good for health. I'll show you, move your hands." My face burned even more once he asked me to do that. I didn't want to show him something like that! Was he really comfortable with me showing him that? It's just too embarrassing! "_Move_ your hands, Eren."_  
_

I couldn't say 'no', nor could I even resist him. I lifted my arms and in the rippling water, his eyes looked. I had to turn away. It was a lot to even stomach at this point in time. Once I lifted away my arms, he saw how bad it actually was... I was swollen and the hot water against it made it worse. It felt like I was burning... In a place that I didn't want to burn in. He seemed to marvel at it, and I got confused but I didn't put too much thought into it.

"Seems like you've got a pretty impressive one on your hands... Now, what I'm about to do, will sorta' require you to _try_ and be quiet. Since this is your first time, I wouldn't expect you to be the least bit of silent." He said, as he reached a hand into the water, where that "place" was. Leading an unwavering hand, he only touched me a little bit, and I flinched. I could still feel his hand even though there was warm water surrounding us. Water should have at least took away some of the feeling, but it didn't. My breathing was getting a little off as well. Feeling his hand against me, was causing a stir in my chest. My heartbeat was picking up a little too. I was nervous, I didn't know what or how to feel... He then said, in a calming voice, "Whatever hand you're strongest with, use that one. It'll help it out a lot more... And once you've done that, take it and do just like this..."

I felt him put all his fingers around the skin there. There was a slight grip that I felt when his hand wrapped around there, and he started to do this motion where his hand would move up and down... Oddly enough, it felt weird... His hand there made me feel something that I couldn't explain. I felt my breathing pick up once again, and my heartbeat was starting to go even faster than before. I stood there and watched as Levi's hand traced over my member... I sat there and could only sigh as he'd done that... I was too weak to even protest at that point. I thought the water was becoming warmer, but it was just my body warming up. Soon Levi asked me a question, "Do you feel it?"

I respond as quickly as he asks, "Yeah... a little..."

"Just like I said, loosen up... Let go of yourself. Don't concentrate on anything but what you're feeling." He replied to me, as he looked me in my face. I saw his eyes fixate back into the water, and his hand moved a little faster. I did what he asked... and my mind was cleared of any objections, or any thoughts. All I could do was feel myself swelling in the water... and the feeling that it was giving me. I felt a slight tingle from my legs, and I started to twitch a little. I could feel myself starting to sink into this feeling... I had never felt anything like it before. Soon, my heartbeat wasn't steady anymore, it was pacing... My breath was leaving me, and I could feel myself starting to turn into the water around me.

"Haa... ahh..." I sighed, the tingling sensation traveling up my body. I could feel my chest starting burn along with my lower body.

I heard Levi say, "There you go... I can tell that you're getting into it. How does it feel?" My mind was blanking out. All I could hear was his voice. It was like I was being pulled into him... I couldn't say 'no'... I couldn't do anything. There was this odd pleasure that I felt from him doing this to me. There was nothing that I could do...

"I-I... aah... don't... Mmm-know... uhn..." I respond to him, with my voice starting to give out. My voice was being replaced with an odd noise that I couldn't conceal. I was so weak to Levi. I don't understand why I couldn't bring myself to resist him. I only sat there and watched as my body was transforming into something else. I was burning up... The water around me wasn't doing anything to help me. Levi gripped a little tighter, causing me to call out with this odd voice a little more. I could feel him go faster, and from the corner of my eye, I could see him looking deeply into my face. His grey orbs peering into my face, I could barely even keep myself contained. I felt myself swell a little more, and the pleasant feeling made my legs go numb. What do I do... I'm a sucker for Levi right now...

Levi's hand went faster, and there was pleasure that I could feel from his movements. With my voice, I called to him, "Aah... aah... oh... haa..." My jaw felt like jelly, I couldn't keep my mouth closed. I felt saliva drip down the corner of my mouth... The embarrassing feeling was starting to disappear. I felt something else... I can't explain it. He moved a finger from my shaft, and brushed against the tip of my member... I shivered, an my voice grew louder.

"Nngh-aah! Haa... don't... aah..." My voice was growing with this odd sound. It was slightly embarrassing, but there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Levi replied to my plea, "Don't what? Oh... you mean this..." He brushed past my tip again, but he began to play with it. Rubbing around in circles, my legs clinched up, and nearly lifted out the water. I let out a cry...

"Aah! Ahh... ohh... Le..vi..." His name slipped out my mouth, I was breathless after I said it. I didn't mean for it to come out. I really didn't mean for it to. But after I did, I felt his hand grip tighter... I heard a sigh from him, and his face became a little bit more flustered...

He swore to himself, "...Damn..." And his hand moved faster. My mouth open wider, and the voice that came out of me, slipped out as a pleasure-filled moan. The moans were slight, but I could feel my chest build up with more. This is increasing feeling in my lower body continued to spread across my body... Levi's hand was making me feel like this... only his hand... Levi is way too good. Why would I do this myself? It probably wouldn't amount to what he's giving me right now.

"Ahh... aah-ungh! Haa... oh... Mmm..." The moans continued to come out, but they were louder, as my member began to swell even more. I was becoming light-headed, all the blood rushed down to my lower body. My head fell back on the rocks behind me, and my mind was scrambled. Not knowing what to think or do with myself, I sat there and watched myself lose control. Goosebumps trailed to my lower body, even though I wasn't even cold. I continued to warm up. The tingling was turning into pleasure, running up and down my body, through my arms and legs. In my lower half, I was beginning to throb, pulsing at the tip where Levi continued to toy with. Moan after moan slipped out, as the throbbing in my member continued.

After a long silence, Levi said, "You'd better quiet down... You don't want Titans to find us and ruin this moment..."

"Aah... ahh... I can't... Uhn~... Levi..." I said his name again, controlling my voice was gone. It was nothing that I could do... I was so into this pleasure, I couldn't do anything but moan. I was completely breathless, my body was nothing but the water around me. My throat felt like it was closing in on me, I could barely even get my voice to come out. I heard him sigh again, but by that time I'd closed my eyes so I couldn't see his face. My head was leaned back on the rocks behind me, and my legs were slightly lifted. I was curling my toes, it was a pleasure in my body so strong, I could barely resist. Levi's hand gripped tighter, and my entire body clenched up. I felt my member pulse in response.

Something was building up in me... I could feel my stomach filling with it... I could tell that I was getting ready to let go of myself. Levi moved his hand faster, like he could tell that something was starting to come out. His finger still played with my tip, an his fingers on my shaft gripped tighter. I thought I was going to explode. My mind was turning into mush, and my moans became louder. My voice wasn't uncontrollable, and I began to writhe. The water sloshed around as my body moved to Levi's pleasuring movements.

"Ahh... no... something's... Ahh-nngh! Aah... Haa-Levi..." His name came out again, as I began to tremble. My body was giving out on me. I could feel my member start to throb even harder, there was a pulsing occurring at the tip. There was nothing I could do to stop myself. I felt like I was going to burst wide open. My chest felt like it would cave in and my throat felt like it was being crushed...

Levi replied to my cries, "Just let it come out..." He gripped around my member once again. There was nothing I could do after that. I was at the point of no return.

I began to cry out even more, my moans becoming longer and more impassioned. I couldn't help myself. My legs and body quivered and my body heated up again. I was burning... Burning with such a pleasure that I couldn't understand. There was so much that I could take, but I'm weak to Levi's hand. What's wrong with me?

With heated emotions running throughout my body, I made a few last moans, until I finally released. "Aah~! Aaah! Aah... Nngh~!" My body locked up entirely, and I felt my eyes well up with tears. I had to open them, because it felt like tears were going to come out. Soon, I felt something spill out into the pool of warm water below me. It continued to come out for a little... and then it stopped. My body loosened up, and my legs fell back down to the bottom of the spring... My body nearly sunk underneath the water, but Levi pulled me up and I leaned on his shoulder, too weak to hold my head up...

"Kid, you really need to learn how to control your voice..." Levi said to me, as he turned his head away from me.

I could only sigh. My voice wasn't there anymore... I understand... it was only supposed to be a relaxing bath and Levi washing his clothes... Now it's turned into _this__. _But I couldn't resist him! All I could think about was him... Ugh, what's wrong with me?

* * *

_**Oh my, has Eren caught some fever for Levi? Who knows! Lol, but I hope you enjoyed the steaminess! I only called it steaminess because of the simple fact that this doesn't amount to the things that they will be getting to in this story:P ! **_

_**But see yah when the next chapter's released!**_

_**-Rhye.**_


	4. The Search Begins

_**Enjoyed the last chapter? Well I hope you did! But there's going to be a little bit of a switch-up now. The character's perspective will be changed. So what I'm saying is: Eren won't be speaking in this chapter. It will be another character. No, it won't be Levi just yet. It will be Armin now, since he was the last person to be with or see Eren at the time they disappeared and got lost. But enjoy! **_

* * *

_Armin's POV: _

I was nervous. I remember that I was nervous, walking up to where my Commander would stand after our Squad went the entire night searching for Eren and Commander Levi without him knowing... It was completely nerve-wracking. Mikasa could barely even keep herself contained. Even though she had no expression, I could tell she was worried to death about Eren, and where he could possibly be. It was late that day, and all we did was search and call for them. No response, but we did get ambushed by the same Deviants, that could walk during the night. Jean was also nervous, he didn't know what to do. The entire room was silent after we returned with only 23 people, when we'd originally started out with 30.

It was another day of another search, without Commander Irvin knowing. Hanji told us to keep it a secret, and told us go and search for Levi and Eren. She'd try and keep Commander Irvin at bay as much as she could. But... it all came down to it once he noticed that we'd never returned with a report on what'd happened that night. "He became suspicious," she said, "And he said that he'd like to know what exactly happened when we subdued that Abnormal Deviant." She'd done all she could... And I thank her for that. But, this time, we're in for it. I know we are.

Commander Irvin isn't in as of right now, he's talking with the other higher-ups in another location. Us, as in the Recon Squad that barely returned last night, wait anxiously as the time passes. Jean, Mikasa, and I are completely drained. Emotionally and physically. This awkward silence in the room... It's a bit too much to stomach right now. We sit separated in different parts of the room, but Jean, Mikasa and I sit together.

Jean says out of the silence, "I can't believe this! How could that idiot Eren not keep up! He even got Commander Levi caught up in this too!" His face was troubled, he seemed to be shaking out of fear, knowing that if Commander Irvin found out that they've gone missing... It could be another life-or-death situation taking place. He ruffled the blonde hairs on his head, struggling to deal with the angst.

"Don't say that, Jean. It wasn't Eren's fault. The Titan frightened his horse so it had no choice but to evade. Stop using Eren as an excuse for your anger. It's immature." Mikasa spoke after Jean, her voice blank and toneless. I admire Mikasa. Even though Eren is lost, she still knows that with Levi, they could survive. And she's optimistic enough to know that Eren is brave. He would be willing to stand up to anything.

Jean scoffed. "Che, he still could have got control of his horse! He let the reins practically slip from his fingers! Mikasa I know you saw it!" Very persistent guy... It's not a good thing to play with Mikasa like that, but I'm not going to stop him this time. I won't get involved in this.

"Jean, if you were in that position, what would you do? Sit there and whine about it like you're doing now? Or face reality, knowing that when a horse is frightened, it sometimes can't be controlled. There was a Titan running rampant, we had orders to follow. The only choice was to run. Eren was doing what he was told. Now I suggest you just end it Jean. There's no way to make Eren seem like the bad guy in the situation. All we know is: They're lost. And we'll leave it at that." Mikasa spoke once again, and that was the last time you heard from her. She turned her head away from Jean, not willing to even speak to him anymore. I could tell she was a little upset with his behavior.

I said after that little heated conversation, "Well, when Commander Irvin gets back... he's surely not going to be in for this since we didn't tell him the first time... Hanji didn't tell him everything..."

"What? You made Hanji lie to Irvin? Armin what are you thinking?" Jean had an expression of devastation on his face as he said that.

I sighed, "No I didn't. She made the initiative to do that on her own. I didn't ask her to do that. She knew that if she'd lied, she would put herself in jeopardy, shielding our mistakes. We've also done something against Commander Irvin too. We kept the fact that Commander Levi and Eren are lost in the Forest outside Wall Maria. So maybe it is time that we face consequences."

"But Armin, you'll be the one that goes down for this! You were the last person who saw Eren disappear! You were the first person to tell Hanji that he was gone... Armin, you don't have to take all the blame for this..." I could see the desperation in the gold eyes hidden behind his bangs. He didn't want me to go down for everything that happened. He wanted to take part of the blame also.

I blew out a chuckle. "Jean, you don't need to take the blame to do anything. After all, Levi wanted to save Eren. He was willing to go back there and try and bring him back. He knew that we'd be missing seven from this group, but he wasn't willing to miss eight. That's his dedication. Levi is a great solider nonetheless. You don't need to bring yourself down. And I'm pretty sure Commander Irvin would understand."

Just as soon as I said that, I heard someone run up the stairs. The door swung open. There stood Hanji, sweat dripping down her forehead. I don't know how far she ran but she looked like she had something urgent to tell us. "Armin! Irvin is coming..."

The room broke out into nervous chattering. Jean began to sweat a little also, Mikasa stood there with no expression on her face. I was also nervous, and anxious. I didn't know what to do after she'd just told me that. We all had something that we hid from him, and even though it may have been a good reason for us, it was a bad reason for others. I knew that Mikasa, Jean, Hanji, and I would be in the most trouble, since we were the ones solely placed in the mission for importance. There was nothing that we could run from now. We had no choice but to face it, just like Mikasa stated before. We can't sit here and whine... Reality had to come in at one point and show us where we were.

There were the heavy sounds of boots coming up the stairs. Irvin is a tall man, and burly at that, so his footsteps aren't hard to tell apart from the others. I heard things like, "What's he going to do once he finds out?" or, "Are we all going to be put to punishment for this?" Everyone was nervous, anxious, and frightened. We didn't know what to do. Hanji was also nervous, she sat down in the seat that I was sitting in. I was so nervous I had to stand up, my legs were starting to wobble a little. The footsteps approached the door, and the room became silent. No one made a sound. A silence so silent, it made everything seem louder. You could hear a pin drop. The door opened, and Irvin entered through it. No one dared to look him in the eyes. We couldn't. We just couldn't do it.

"Well, it's nice to see that some of you returned unharmed. And I heard the mission was a success. Congratulations." Commander Irvin began, his blue eyes scanning the room. I think he noticed that everyone was downtrodden, but he didn't notice that Levi or Eren had even gone missing.

Hanji sat there, the reflection on her glasses shielding the look in her eyes away from her Commanding Officer. The atmosphere in the room sunk, but I think Irvin still didn't get why. He knew people had died, but he didn't know that there were some among us who'd gone missing. Jean and Mikasa never said a word. I stood against a wall, waiting for him to go sit down before I told him the real truth.

He cleared his throat and began to his slow walk to his seat. "I understand most of you lost some dear friends in that mission last night. But let me tell you that none of them died in vain. Since you did that dangerous effort last night, I can't thank you enough. But... how many of you returned exactly last night?" Once he reached his desk... He sat down.

I swallowed my saliva and walked up to him. I had to be the one in place of Eren and Levi... since I was the last in charge when they got lost in the Forest. My throat was parched, even though there was mounds of saliva in there... Nervous was an understatement. Nervous wasn't the word for it. I felt a little light-headed looking into his eyes, so I faced the floor and my shoes.

"Um... we returned with 23... sir..." I said quietly, but it still seemed loud because the room was even more silent. I felt the stares of everyone in the room on my back. It was overwhelming...

Commander Irvin let out a little chuckle. "Hmm, impressive." I heard him move around a little, I can tell that he was looking for someone in particular. "By the way... Where is Levi and Eren? Have they gone out?"

My heart sunk into my stomach. The atmosphere dropped into an intense guilt. We knew that we'd all be in trouble. There was nothing that we could do but to tell him what happened. I clenched up my fists and swallowed down some more of my saliva. It felt like my throat was going to close. My heart beat was going at a fast pace. I was starting to sweat.

"No... they haven't gone out sir... They're gone..." I raised my voice a little, telling Irvin the truth behind the mask that Hanji hid over his face while we were searching for them.

Commander Irvin's tone turned serious. "Armin. Look at me. Hanji never said anything about them being 'gone'. Tell me what happened. All of it." Uh-oh... he's pissed... It's the only thing I could think. I held up my head to look him in the eyes. I felt like falling on my knees.

"Last night... We were heading out of Wall Maria... and headed toward the Forest. We got in with no problems... But we were attacked by the Abnormal... the Deviant that could walk during the night. Commander Levi popped a flare... and we began to evade, but some of us got killed in the process. We got ambushed by other Abnormal Titans, that could also walk during the night... Commander Levi led us to the Forest entrance and we took some of the extras... Eren's horse was behind Commander Levi and who led the Abnormal toward Hanji... but the Titan got too close to Eren's horse and scared it... So it ran back toward the Forest... Levi ran after him... and after that an Abnormal ran after them as well... and they went M.I.A... we don't know what happened to them after that sir..." I began to shake a little after I told the truth to Commander Irvin.

I saw his fist slam against his table. A calm and conservative Irvin, was now a serious and angered Irvin... He was pissed. He said, "So... you all hid the truth from me? What did you do after this?"

"We went to search for them... We were almost killed but we returned with the same number..." I was completely frightened. I'd never seen him this worked up before. Not unless he was in battle...

Irvin stood to his feet, the chair scraping harshly against the wooden floor. He yelled to us, "Listen! All of you! Two of our men, your Commander, and your comrade, have gone M.I.A! The punishment for this would be severe if I were to tell the others of this... But, I'm one of the others too. We will all go out and search for Corporal Levi and Eren Jaegar as soon as possible! No matter how long it takes, we will bring them back, _alive_. Am I clear!"

After that frightening speech, everyone stood up and saluted Commander Irvin. He looked at Hanji with disappointment. I knew that she would be in some trouble for not telling Irvin the entire truth. This situation was truly dire, if we didn't follow commands... We needed to bring them back or else we'd probably be in it for insubordination. And that would mean... a lot of tiring things to do. Irvin spared us the punishment... I could understand why he was so angry. First, we kept the truth from Irvin that they'd gone missing... and, we went without command from an official to search for them... Hanji is an official, but she isn't a Commander. She's a scientist...

Irvin headed outside, fuming. We all followed shortly behind. I was still nervous yet relieved that we didn't get punished. Seeing Irvin mad is not a good sign for all of us. We all hopped on our horses and began our way to the gate. There wasn't a word shared. We were all silent. Jean rode up next to me.

"Armin. That was really crazy... now we're going to have to search for them... day and night." Jean said to me.

I sighed. "It's what we deserve for hiding something like that behind his back. We have two people out there, alive, and lost in Titan-infested grounds. No telling what could happen to them out there. At least we didn't get something worse than this."

Mikasa galloped beside me also. "Armin."

"Yeah?" I respond to her.

"That Forest is large and widespread. There isn't an area that we have searched, and we have never fully explored that place from the beginning. Irvin is putting those of us in danger that aren't willing go out there an dedicate their lives to saving them." She replies, looking down at the mane of horse.

I sighed heavily. Mikasa is right. "Yeah... well he knows that. Remember, Eren and Levi are at risk for every day that they remain out there trapped. So... I think his reasons are justified."

Mikasa didn't say a word after that. Irvin may be putting us at risk... He may just be getting some of us killed out there... But his reasons are just. This search is just beginning. And it won't end until we find them.

* * *

**_Ahh, fast release, huh? Yup this is actually a fairly easy chapter, Armin's character is pretty easy to get down. But, yeah, the search for Eren and Levi begins! Hmm, while that search is going on, there'll be a lot of things taking place! Ya'll just are going to have to sit back and relax :P Lol. Hope you enjoyed!_**

**_See yah, _**

**_-Rhye._**


	5. Moonlit Expressions Revealed

_**Yo~! I'm glad that everyone has been enjoying this story so far. Now with that being said, I will begin with saying that Levi and Eren's relationship... yeah, it won't be the same after this lol xD.**_

_**But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it should be a pretty emotional one for the two men :D. Eren will be back to narrate! Hehehe, seeing as he had some fun in the chapter before this one... [*chuckle*]...**_

* * *

_Eren's POV:_

Now, this time between Levi and I, became increasingly awkward after we left the hot spring. I could barely say anything to him after that situation had taken place. I mean, what more was there to say to him after he'd done something like that to my body? I didn't know how to feel about it... I can't say that I'm even angry with him, because I'm not... I can't even squeeze out a bit of annoyance. I just can't bring myself to patronize Levi for what he did... after all he'd done it for me. Just like everything else has been done for me. Is there nothing I can really owe Levi?

I'm lost in thought as we make our way through the Forest again, after we shared that one affair together. Levi hasn't said too much of anything, only turning around to tell me to speed up or to pay attention to where I was going. I was daydreaming this time, and I'm fully aware of it. I'm worried... Not only for Levi and I... But for the others. Ever since the time we've disappeared, Levi and I haven't had the slightest clue if they had ever made it back to the Wall. Or who had even survived after it. All we know is that we're alive, but nowhere to be found. All they know is that we're lost and they don't know if we are dead or alive. It's unnerving... To know that we could be out here for months, not to be found... What will happen to us out here? What will we do then?

"Eren." Levi calls to me. I didn't look him in his face. His eyes were one thing I couldn't bear to look in right now.

I respond silently, "Yes?"

"You need to pay attention, for the tenth time." Levi said, as he stopped walking. I bumped into his back, and I stepped off. I turned my head to my right, my fists clenched... I was nervous. I was worried. I was scared. I didn't know what to feel next. Levi wasn't the only underlying factor behind these ambivalent emotions. There was the entire Recon Squad that was making me feel this way. I could feel his eyes stare at that side of my face. It almost burned. "Is there something that you need to say to me?"

I make a cryptic message back at Levi, signaling that I did have something to say. "Ah... Yes, I do... I just wanted to say... um, for earlier... I hope you aren't upset that I did something like that. And you had to go out your way to help me... I'm naive to those things... I wish I could be some more help to you."

He sighs in response. I hear him face the other way. "Come on, I want to take you somewhere else. Talking in the middle of the forest won't help us any."

I return with a disappointed tone. "Yes..." I begin to walk behind Levi again. There was a slight breeze that started to blow through the Forest, I could feel it through my jacket. It was soothing, but my mind was still moving faster than my feet were. I couldn't help but to think... There was nothing else that I could do. I was completely lost in my own mind. Where else was there to go? This Forest... it's surrounding me with this feelings... I don't know what else to do with myself. The footsteps against the ground below me echoed in my ears. I'm so used to hearing the chattering through bustling walkways, it almost seems like this silence is inhuman. I feel so far away. Even from Levi, I feel farther away from him. It feels like I'm not following him at all.

My feet curve at the mouth of my boot. It snaps me out of my racing thoughts. Levi then says, "We're climbing a hill if you didn't notice. Idiot, you would've fallen straight on your face if you weren't paying attention." He held out a hand to help me up the hill. I grabbed onto his hand.

A quick flash of a night ago replayed in my head. Seeing that hand reach for me desperately, trying to get to me... To touch together and pull me away to safety... Is that the way it could have gone... if I had just got control of my horse? Or... could he have slipped away, and I'd be lost in this Forest to fend for myself? There's so much I want to say to Levi, but my mouth becomes dry every time I'd try and say something to him. My heart goes on a frenzy seeing him stare into my eyes... Hearing his voice is something that calms me through these anxiety-filled days. So what if I was alone... what would I do then?

I looked up once to catch my footing, and saw the sun starting to turn into a bright orange... It was setting. The horizon was littered with the different colors, signaling that twilight was beginning to fall on us once again. The moon in the distance, off to the side, rising as the sun fell slowly to the ground. We climb this steep hill, which seems to be high enough to where even the Titans couldn't even reach. I was barely tired, too lost in though to even think of sleeping. I couldn't really do anything, except climb this steep hill, and think. We reached the top of the hill, and I saw... the most beautiful sight... that I don't think I'd ever catch again...

The forest, dark green from the setting sun, stood there in my face. I looked across the canopies of the trees, and watched birds flock the sky. There were Titans in the deeper forest below, but I didn't care for them. I looked in the distance, and saw the brim of Wall Maria. The sun was perfectly placed in the horizon to where I could get a glimpse of everything in my eyes. Twilight couldn't have ever looked so perfect in my eyes. I couldn't help but get a little emotional to see something so beautiful fill my eyes. Was this an apology for earlier? Or a thanks for saving him? I couldn't understand... why was he doing this?

"Eren. There are things in this world, that you see, that are beautiful. Just like this scenery before you. Yeah, maybe you'll see Titans. That's the only thing you could see, cooped up behind that brick cage for most of your life. But this time, you'll get to see it up close and personal." Levi looked over the hill, and watched as the sun made its way down the horizon. I could see a look of sadness in his eyes... even though you couldn't see it in his face, you could tell that he was missing something...

I then said out of my amazement, "How'd you manage to find this place?" I was awestruck. I'd never seen something so amazing...

"It was before you'd even joined Recon. Remember? All trainees were to be trained in a separate camp within the Walls. Irvin, Gunter, Petra, some other people and I, went to observe this place. It wasn't as infested as it was now. Irvin and I decided to split up and find a place to rest, while Gunter and Petra took the others for a mission we had to do. We searched for hours, and we finally found this place. Irvin and I were amazed, just like you were. Discovering something like this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity." Levi replied, seeming to reminisce on the time where he'd discovered this place. He sat down on the hill and let his feet dangle off the edge. I sat down beside him.

He sighed. "I'm not usually one to say this but... I'm sorry for earlier... I don't know what happened. I wasn't planning to take it that far. I'm serious." He looked down at his feet, and I watched as his grey eyes traced over the landscape below him. His jet-black hair lightly fluttered in the breeze that blew before us. "I'll be honest with you. It's the first time that I've ever decided to open up to someone. You're damn-lucky you know that?"

"It's fine... It's not like I hated it or anything... But I'm glad that I got this opportunity to hear you open up... I'm glad that you trust me..." I replied back to him, I could feel a smile forming on my face. I was happy that Levi actually was starting to form a bond with me... that he was starting to trust me... I could feel my heart starting to flutter at the idea.

He swore to himself before he spoke to me. "Damn it..." He sighed and then said, "It's not everyday that you'd hear of a kid that could turn into one of those shit-headed Titans y'know? I wasn't scared of you, I knew that I could turn you into mince meat if I wanted to. I didn't want you going berserk and killing everything you saw. But... I saw it in a different light. You had some guts kid. Saving me from that Titan like that."

He was talking about the time I saved him from the Titan... Was he still on that? I couldn't believe it. He was actually amazed. "Well, I'd never put you in danger... and I couldn't bear to see you die... So, I did what I had to. Saving you was the only thing that I could think of... I couldn't be out here stranded and alone. Even though I have these Titan powers, it still wouldn't be enough to keep me alive in this Forest of beasts..."

"Is that right... Well I'd usually be one to be saving your ass from everything. Yeah you may be confident, but you sure can be stupid. I've seen the way you'd rush into fights... Immature, lacking growth. I thought being stuck out here with you would be hell. I'd never been in one of these situations before. But then... that situation happened. I realized something. You may depend on me, and really... I'm also depending on you, Eren." He turned his head around to face me, and his eyes met with mine. I was shocked. I never thought I'd hear something like that coming from Levi...

Amazed, I asked, "Depend on me? How?"

"I may be a good solider, and I may be someone to look up to by the way people see me," He responds, "But I don't have the strength to make out here alone. I need you out here with me, just like you need me out here with you. Being caught in a Titan's hand, is worse than anything else. When you saved me, that's when it might have clicked... But I'd never expressed it 'till now."

I didn't believe what I was hearing. I didn't think it was the same person that I was stuck with, just a night ago. Was this the true Levi, that no one else dares to get to know? Is this the Levi that I was hoping I'd get a glimpse of before we left here? My heart is acting funny, I can feel it starting to pace a little. The fluttering was making it turn into a hard pumping... My chest was starting to tingle, there was something weird going on in my head... What is this feeling that I'm getting from seeing Levi like this?

"It's getting late. We should probably get some sleep." Levi speaks, as he sees that the sun is starting to dip lower down the horizon. He was right, the night sky was starting to appear. I gazed at the forming stars in the sky... I felt like a night like this could have never been so peaceful, with Levi being around me. Something's different... I can't figure it out though...

I then ask, "Are we going to stay up here?"

"Why? Do you want to?" He replied with another question.

I get a little shy, and say, "...It'd be nice if we did, so the Titans won't reach us while we're sleeping."

He sighs. "I guess it is a nice view. The moon gives us enough light so... yeah, we should be good up here..." It was a clear night, all the stars were visible... The moon was bright, showing Levi's face and eyes. He stood to his feet. "I'll go somewhere else if you're uncomfortable. After all, I'd done that to you earlier."

Somehow, I ended up tugging on the sleeve of his jacket, just as he was about to depart. I didn't mean to... it was unconscious. My heart's now going on a frenzy. Levi's looking directly at me, in my eyes.

I replied, "No... I'm not uncomfortable. You don't have to go..." After I said that, I heard a slight chuckle. He sat down beside me, and the other half of his body was shadowed off by the light of the moon. I let go of his sleeve. I then sat there, wondering what I'd just done. Why did I stop Levi? Why didn't I want him to go?

"Eren." Levi says, just as I was about to turn away.

"Yes?" I answer.

He lets out a sigh. "Why is that we can't be without each other?" I was shocked by his question. It wasn't like it wasn't true, it was just that I was blown away. "Why do you think it is that we have to have each other like this? That we have so much that we've to give back to each other constantly? It's just curiosity. But, I'm thinking about it now."

I look down at the Forest below. "I'm not too sure..." And there's something else that I notice. Levi's calling me 'Eren'... he called me 'kid' once but... This whole time, he's been acknowledging me by my name... Shouldn't I just return the favor? I think it'd be best since he hasn't called me 'kid'. And I haven't called him 'sir'. "I can't say that it's for certain that we just are getting closer... But I think it's time that we'd get some rest... for the morning that is."

"Hm, yeah you're right." He makes a grunt in agreement. I see him face the moon.

I smile. "Goodnight, Levi." As I laid my head on the grass, I began to think more in-depth on Levi's questions. It made sense that we did depend on each other heavily... But what does it mean? What does it mean to have my heart act up like this? To have my body react to Levi this way? In a way, that I can't even understand.

I close my eyes, and begin to drift into sleep. But I still feel the touch of Levi's palm against my hair... His hand is warm and soft. Brushing against my hair, it soothes me. I hear his last words before I finally fade out, and his voice tunnels into the distance.

"You may not realize it, but I think I already know the answer."

* * *

_**Oh my... Does that mean-? No, it can't be~! Levi, are you-? *faints* Lol, just kidding! But hey, don't you think that was a little romantic? They both shared mutual feelings! And Eren's got his heart all tied up! Ooh, the next chapter should be fun!**_

_**I won't give out any hints, but see yah when the next chapter's released!**_

_**-Rhye.**_


	6. You're My Reason

_**I'm back! Well this chapter is going to be full of surprises. I won't give out any hints or anything, but I'm saying, just be prepared :P. So, with that being said I will tell you what's going to be different about this chapter. We'll be switching POVs! And the lucky people who will get to speak are:**_

_** Armin, Eren and**__** Levi . They shall be engaged in narrating stuff lol xD**_

* * *

_Armin's POV:_

At the break of dawn, we finally decided that it would be best to leave. Hanji talked Commander Irvin out of sending us out at night again. It lacked common sense; we get sent out there to basically commit suicide, yelling and screaming would only attract a hoard of Titans. And, the worst part about it would be that we wouldn't be able to see a thing out there. Being attacked by an unseen adversary is worse than being attacked by a visible one. I couldn't believe how desperate he was to find Commander Levi and Eren... As soon as I told him that they were missing, he lost all sense of himself. Understanding the circumstances of what we'd done, yeah, he did have a right to flip out like that. But, not to lose control.

We headed out Wall Maria, and led our horses toward the Forest once again. It's an ordeal, that deals with our lives. Our lives are at stake now. There's nowhere to run once we enter that forest. There's nowhere to hide once we get there. Irvin isn't willing to let us rest... We must return victorious. With Eren and Levi in hand. Trotting our way to the entrance of the Forest, Commander Irvin didn't see the impending danger he was putting us in.

There were Titans littered across the trees, carelessly waiting for their next meal. Everywhere... Just everywhere. I think they were waiting to get into Wall Maria. But it's been held up for a while, and ever since then nothing has ever been able to get in. But now, we're in their territory. That means, whatever comes in... It must not come out. But hopefully we can change the tides.

Commander Irvin then said, "You will follow everything I say as of now; and this is your punishment. We will infiltrate this Forest, and slaughter everything that gets in our way. We will bring Levi and Eren Jaegar back alive. No matter what it costs. It will not be in vain, you are doing it for them! Be ready, because it's starting now!"

We all shouted in agreement. I was terrified at this point. Ambushing a hoard of Titans, isn't going to work for the best. We'll have a high casualty rate if we do something that dangerous... But he's not willing to listen to anybody right now. Hanji rode up to me with a saddened expression.

"Armin..." Her voice was soft, her saddened expression matched her tone. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to get anyone caught up in this... I didn't want anyone to get in trouble. I was only trying to find them... But it seems like I ended up doing more than I should have."

I heaved a sigh, preparing for the situation that we were about to get into. "It's not your fault. After all, we both are in it for this one. I should have told Commander Irvin, but I told you. I went against protocol, and... well we're both in trouble. So don't beat yourself up over it. It's better than being punished back in the Wall... but I still think that Irvin's being a little weird..."

"Well, when two of your men are lost in dangerous conditions, and they're alive, I think that it's about time that you'd start acting weird. Irvin isn't doing this because he's angry... He's doing this because he's dedicated to everyone around you. Especially those who've died in battle. Trust me, I've been around him long enough to know him." Hanji replied, a smile forming on her face.

I heard Irvin shout, "We're approaching the entrance, now is the time to be ready! Once we enter, if a Titan is to come near you, kill it! Jean, you will pop a flare! If Levi and Eren see it, they will come to us! Mikasa, Armin, if you see or hear them, go and pursue them! We will not fail!"

Shouting in agreement, we all set our minds on saving Commander Levi and Eren. Nothing else mattered. We had to get them out of there. It's been long enough. A day being lost, is comparable to a week when Titans are present. Soon, we charged toward the entrance with no qualms. I knew that this was the time that we had to be serious. Dedicating our lives meant that we would have to be serious. There was no objections that could be made.

We zoomed through the clearing path in the Forest and the Titans followed behind us. There were mounds of them-maybe more than 50 of them were there with us. Everything sprang into action. I saw Scouts begin to leap from their horses and eliminate the Titans that were behind us. I heard flesh being torn apart, blood spewed everywhere in front of us. Some might have got caught, I didn't dare look back. Looking back meant death, and there was no way that I was planning to die. Titans from around me fell to the ground, disintegrating. More of them were being laid out, by scouts that really wanted to save them.

Commander Irvin then leaped, and used his gear to evade a Deviant. He swung around its neck and I heard flesh splitting. He was going around in a circle... He wanted to behead the Titan. Once he had done that, the Titan's head plopped to the ground. He then swung his blades at the nape of its neck. Its body fell to the ground.

"Jean, pop the flare now!" Commander Irvin yelled to Jean.

Jean took the gun from his belt and held into the air. A loud pop, and a blue mist appeared from the gun... Mikasa and I took off. The others followed shortly behind. Eren and Levi needed to be found... They have to see this flare. They _have_ to.

...

_Eren's POV:_

As I woke up, my eyes blurry from a good night's rest, I heard a loud pop. I lifted my head up... and there was a signal flare! It was a blue one, that means that they're looking for us!

"Levi! Levi, get up!" I began to frantically shake Levi, before the flare would dissipate.

He groaned, "What... can't you see that I'm trying to sleep-"

"There's a flare! It's a signal flare, we need to move, get up! The Division's here to look for us!" I said to him, trying to get him up. I was desperate, I wanted him to see that the flare was our only hope of getting out this Forest alive.

He turned his head around, and lifted it up. His eyes widened once he saw the blue mist of the flare in his sight. He shot up and replied, "Eren, do you have enough energy to run?"

I nodded. I stood to my feet and watched as the flare began to fade. We needed to follow that trail. The flare only had ten minutes before it finally gives way and the wind blows the mist off... We need to get to where they are... Or near where they are. Levi and I didn't even speak, but we took off down the slope of the hill, and slid down. Soon we were both on our way to find out where they were. We needed to get to them. We couldn't be out here a second longer. Dashing toward the deeper parts of the Forest, I heard the groans and roars of Titans. There wasn't just one- there were many. They were being ambushed.

"Levi! Do you hear that? The Titans are attacking them! We need to hurry!" I exclaimed to Levi. He looks back at me with a desperate face, I could tell that he was also a little panicked. He then stops abruptly and glances at my 3D Gear.

He then says, "Do you have enough gas?"

I nod. Levi and I look up to the trees, and see the flare starting to fade a little more. Levi rips the blades from their case, and shoots his grapple onto the branch of a tree. I follow shortly behind him. We both were frantic, rushing to get to the people who were searching for us. We zoomed past numerous trees, sometimes over the canopies, and saw the flare. We then used our gear again, and shot back down to into the Forest. The rush of this made me anxious... I wanted to get back to everyone. I wanted to see everyone again.

Through the slits in between the leaves of the trees, I could still see a little bit of the flare. I could also hear the Titans getting closer. Their roars and groans were louder, and booming took over our ears. It sounded like their bodies hitting the Forest floor. Everything seemed to go in fast motion as we sped through the thick branches and brambles of the Forest. Following the flare and Titan's monstrous roars, we continued our way to where the Division was. I wanted go back. I didn't want to be here any longer. But the best thing was that I wasn't alone. I was here with Levi... and that's all that mattered to me.

Soon, I could hear horses' hooves hitting the ground... They were going in the opposite direction though. I then said, "Levi, they're going the opposite way!" I stopped using my Gear and went to the Forest floor. Levi came down with me.

"What do you mean 'the opposite way'? Meaning they're going towards where we just were?" He replied, looking down to where the hooves could be heard.

"We're going to have to stay on foot. We need to shout to them or else they won't see us. It may dangerous, but it's effective." I said, as was picking up things to make noise with. I knew it'd attract Titans but we had no choice. We needed to escape.

As the hooves got closer, I began to shout. Levi looked at me like I was insane, but soon he followed. Shouting and yelling loudly, I could soon hear the hooves slowing down. Figures began to appear in the distance before us, and a wide smile appeared on my face. I started to shout even louder, trying to catch their attention. I saw a blonde flash, and a black one also... Armin and Mikasa appeared and they stopped their horses. They looked around.

"Armin! Mikasa! Over here!" I yelled, my voice becoming hoarse. I didn't care if a Titan found me, I needed them to find us. Once I shouted that, Armin turned his head toward where we were standing. His blue eyes scanned the area that we were in, and then I had seen Irvin... Armin called to him.

Levi said, "We need to move, they still can't see us." I nodded in agreement, and we took off to where they were. But a Titan appeared from behind us and tried to grab Levi. He dodged the hand that tried to grab him.

"Levi!" I called to him. Once I did... The Titan saw me. Nothing I could have done, would've prepared me for what happened next... It ran towards me, and tried to grab me. I ran away from where Levi stood, while I heard his gear from around me. While trying to swat Levi away...

The Titan's foot made contact with my body. A reeling kick was sent to my stomach... I remember feeling almost every bone break in my body. Airborne, I remember flying... something that I've never done before unless 3D Gear was involved. "Eren!" I heard Levi's final call before his voice faded into the distance.

I smacked against something... Warmth dripped down my forehead... and I fell to the blurred green below...

...

_Levi's POV:_

"Shit!" I swore to myself... Eren's gone now... He's gone. It was going right, now it's gone so wrong. "You bastard, you'll pay for that! You'll fucking rot in hell!"

I used my gear to swing around the neck of the Titan like I tried to before. I sliced into its neck with more ease... It fell to the ground where Irvin and the others stood. They looked at the body shocked, wondering what just had happened...

"Damn it!" I swore to myself again... It's hopeless to try and call out for him... I don't know where he could have went. I needed to go to the others... But what good would it do. Eren wouldn't be there... I should have stopped him... that dumbass. Why'd he have to go and do that... Why? This could have been avoided. Now the guilt's building in me... What do I do... I've lost Eren, when they all were looking for the both of us. I can't believe he's gone... He can't be dead... That body of his will regenerate any injury... That Titan knocked him pretty far...

I'm pitying the fool that thought that he could have done something different... And the fool is me... I've lost the only thing, that's kept me from losing myself this entire time. I've lost the one thing that... meant something to me, more than this shitless life that I've been given. To live out days that mean absolutely nothing, but killing Titans, giving and following orders... It's not enough. I know why I need Eren with me. I know why.

Walking toward where Irvin and Armin were, they looked in my face and saw the distress... They knew something had to have happened.

Irvin called to me, "Levi! You're okay!" I didn't respond. What could I respond with? There wasn't a damn thing that I could do. I needed Irvin... to help me get Eren back.

Armin spoke, "Commander Levi... where's Eren?"

"...I don't know. A Titan smacked him into the Forest... I can't find him..." I replied. My voice seemed like it was tunneled. These feelings in me... my dedication to find him... It's all revolving around one thing...

"You lost him? Where do you think he went?" Irvin yelled. Now was not the time to be stupid...

I yelled back, "Does it look like I fucking know where he went? Why do you think I just said I couldn't find him! I need to go back out there and search for him! He's out there alone, and he won't survive!"

Irvin stood there in shock. "Levi... We need to stay here and check you for injuries-"

"I don't give a shit about my injuries, and you shouldn't either! We need to find Eren. Irvin please. I... I'm begging you." My desperation... My anxiety... My frustration... It's all for a reason...

Silence. Silence on Irvin's behalf. Now's not the time to be silent. I need to find him. Irvin then said, "...Okay... We'll go and find him... Grab a horse, it might not be clean..."

I didn't care... I needed to find him. I needed to find Eren... It's all that mattered. It's all that I wanted to matter. My angst... My worry... everything... It's all for a reason...

Eren. He's the reason.

* * *

**_Levi~! He's pissed now! And oh no-! Eren's gotten lost in the Forest by himself! But, not to worry though, some smexxy things will be taking place in the next chapter! But I hope you had a nice time reading this! _**

**_See yah when the next chapter's released,_**

**_-Rhye._**


	7. I'll Be Yours?

_**Alright, I'm back! I know, a lot of suspense in the last chapter, but fear not! The smexxy things are going to take place in this chapter right now! I warn you now, it's going to be pretty good~. Just don't get a nosebleed okay, or fangirl rage lol xD**_

* * *

_Eren's POV:_

As I open my eyes, I begin to regain some of the feeling that I'd lost earlier, from being passed out for however long... My bones... They were beginning to heal after I'd been kicked mid-way across the Forest by a 25-meter Titan. It's something I'd never wish to experience again. There is blood where I lay, still warm after I'd hit something so hard that it'd knocked me out. A tree is directly above me, so I assume I hit the trunk... These trees are gigantic, so even when a Titan hits them, it'll still pack a punch. It's completely silent now... I don't know where I am.

All I remember is hearing Levi shout my name... and then I had seen the sky, before I made impact with the tree. I don't even know where he or the Titan went... Now it's official... I'm alone. And I have no clue where Levi or the others are. This is bad... I'm out here, weakened and alone, without anyone to help me. And Levi was the only to do that. Now he's gone...

I try and lift myself up, hearing my joints crack and pop. It was painful... My arms were still trying to heal from the inside, I could see the steam a little rising from my skin. My legs were okay, and my ribs and collar bone seemed to be in shape. My fingers and hands are starting to heal as well. The injury from my head is still sort of leaking, so I'm giving that time... I don't know what to do... I don't know where to go, I don't even think that I can hide.

At this point in time, I can't even transform into a Titan, everything is numb and still trying to get feeling back. Even if I were to transform, I wouldn't be able to use my body correctly. I don't know what I should do... I don't know if I should keep moving, or I should stay here and wait for someone to come to me. After all... I was the one to get Levi and I caught up in this situation. I chose to do something so stupid... I was just trying to get us home... That's all I wanted. But now all I am is alone. This is what I feared the most... Being alone, lost and without support... If it weren't for Levi, I'd probably be dead by now. There's so much that I want to say, but I don't think I'd be able to say it.

Now as I look around, there is nothing but me, and these trees. The noises of the Titans... I can barely even hear those anymore. I don't know how far that damned thing kicked me, I don't even know where the hell I am. I don't understand... how I could do something so stupid. It was necessary for Levi to be with me, because I know I'd get myself into something that I'd never be able to get out of. He was the only thing that kept me alive... Kept me willing to do the things I do now. I was about to give up on myself, when I'd realized that there was someone that needed me...

"Somebody," I said to myself, paranoid and anxiety-filled, "please just come and save me... Get me out of here!" I couldn't stand the smell of grass anymore... I couldn't bear the sight of green... Looking up at the sky made me want to close my eyes... I can't. Levi isn't here... I'm alone.

I knew that the longer I stayed out here, the more chances of me being devoured grew with each passing minute. I thought about using my gear but... It was useless. My case was totaled, and my gas was empty.

"Damn it! I'm out of gas!" I swore to myself, knowing that I was completely out of options. There was nothing left that I could do. I knew that if I'd move, I would give myself away and be taken. But if I didn't, I'd still be found. What do I do... I can't even make simple decisions now.

Soon, the sound of footsteps came closer to me. They weren't human footsteps... they were loud, and made the floor shake with each step. There was a Titan getting closer to me. I couldn't believe it. Was this how everything was going to end up? I thought that everything was going to go right! That's how it was supposed to be... Now look at what's happened. Am I just going to be eaten alive... I can't die out here. I refuse. The footsteps grew closer and the trees from around me trembled. I could feel myself beginning to break. I didn't know what to do. I was out of options... The Titan drew itself closer to me... My heartbeat was panicked... I didn't know whether I was still passed out and dreaming, or I was fully awake. My awareness was shrinking by the second.

Nausea took over me, powerful and dizzying, it felt like I was going to vomit. The nervousness and anxiety was so strong it caused my stomach to turn. Beads of sweat trailed down my forehead. Was there nothing I could do? Could I just... give up the fight, knowing there's nowhere to run?

"Le..vi..." His name slipped out my lips, out of worry and fear for my life. I wanted him to come and save me as he'd always done. I wanted him to come and tell me that we needed to get out of here. I wanted him to tell me that it was going to be okay. But he isn't here.

The Titan's foot became visible, and so did its leg... and waists... Torso and neck... shoulder and head... and face... This is it. The Titan's spotted me now. Its got its gluttonous eyes on me, waiting to snack on me... But it's not the same Titan... Levi must have killed the other one. This one is much larger. About 30-meters... It's teeth protrude out its skin, and its eyes are brown... hair is black... I have to at least get one look at this killer... So if I do make it out alive, I can find it, and slaughter it... this coward... I _despise_ it...

I saw its pale hand reach for my body. It seemed like everything was going in slow motion. My 3D Gear was useless, I couldn't evade, or even kill it. I was weak, my arms were fully healed, but why would I try and punch a Titan... that would be idiotic. Its hand got closer to me... such a slow reach... It's just too slow. I want to get this over with. Once its fingers were in my face... I closed my eyes...

But, just as I closed my eyes... everything stopped. The Titan didn't grab me... It fell to the ground. I opened my eyes in shock and looked at the disintegrating face of the Titan facing me. I don't know what just happened. It... died? What killed it? I can't see a thing, this part of the Forest is dense with trees... I looked around frantically. Tracing my eyes around the tree-tops, I had seen something glimmer in my eye... To my left. Looking slowly over to my left... There stood a man... Short, in uniform, jet-black hair and grey, slanted eyes... Holding in his hands his blades, covered in the steaming blood of the Titan.

"Levi..?" I thought I was dreaming. Was Levi standing there? Am I hallucinating? Is it because of the injury from my head? I didn't understand.

The man, whom I had thought to be Levi, leaped down out the tree and onto the forest floor where I was. He stood there. Like he was waiting... I didn't know if it was Levi or not. I'm so in shock that I can barely even process what just happened... But, just as the thought crossed my mind, I leaped up into his arms. I trembled, scared and relieved that I'd finally be saved... Levi was here. I'm not alone anymore.

My voice trembled, "Levi! I'm glad that you came back for me! I thought no one would find me out here!" The fear in me shrunk into a relief that he was here with me. But... he was acting weird... Even though I'm hugging him... he's standing here, catatonic almost. Not saying a word. I removed my face from his shoulder, and looked into his eyes.

"Levi?" My voice now curious, and less shaky, I gave him an odd look. His blank stare scared me. I didn't know what would happen next. "What's going on with you?"

A slight chuckle... And then this sentence came out from him, "You idiot... you'll pay for making me worry like that."

Now the fear is in me again. Levi dropped his blades to the ground and grabbed my face, pushing his lips against mine. Surprised, I opened my mouth in reflex, trying to say something to stop him. The words left me instantly once his tongue entered through my lips. His tongue traced over my teeth, my mouth instantly starting to tingle after he'd done that. My legs were getting weak again... I could feel them starting to shake a little. Our tongues lapped over each other occasionally, the rugged squelching of saliva I could hear through my ears. I was getting a slight headache, a wave of heat went through my body. I could feel my face starting to burn. I felt one hand leave my face, and trace its way down to my lower body. I felt him touch my member, a little stiff from this kiss that he surprised me with.

"Aah... wait! Aah-nngh~!" I tried to protest, but he jammed his tongue in mouth even deeper. My breathing became frantic, my heartbeat was picking up, my legs were giving out from underneath me. He began to remove the broken 3D Gear off my body, I could feel it getting loose. It eventually slipped to the ground, making a loud clanging noise. I didn't care for that, but what I did care for was the man that was making me feel like I was going to pass out. Levi knew that my legs were getting weak, he opened his eyes and patrolled me... That gaze... I can't take it.

He pushed me to the ground. He'd already started to take his gear off, and it also fell to the ground, just a few feet away from mine. He then knelt down, and then he pushed his mouth against mine once again. He began to unbutton my shirt, his hands beginning to reach in to feel on my chest. My body was heating up, a warmth began to take over me. I felt his fingers touch my skin, it made my chest tingle at the feel of it. He took his finger and placed it over my nipple. I wondered why... But soon, he rubbed in a circular motion, and I felt prickling, like needles from inside my skin poke where he was touching. It's something I've never felt before. I could hear myself beginning to sigh, as Levi removed his tongue from my mouth, a clear strand of saliva, still connected to our tongues.

My voice was disappearing, only sighs covered my words. "Haa-ahh... No... wait..! Aah..." Levi didn't listen to me. He continued to rub that area on my chest, to where it became hard. My lower body was doing the same, I could feel my member starting to bulge through my jeans. He then opened my shirt fully, fixating his eyes on my chest. He ran his tongue across his lips, and then led his mouth to the other side of my chest. He began to swallow the other nipple. The moist feeling of his saliva against there made me shiver. My body was starting to shake a little, my legs were already weak. My chest was covered in this tingling, this burning that made me go entirely powerless. He moved the hand that was on my chest down to my lower half. It was starting to hurt a little down there... The stiffness made a slight throbbing sensation start.

He unzipped my pants, and unbuttoned them. He then moved his hand on my erection, causing my legs to tingle as well. A numbness struck my lower body. My breathing became even more erratic. There was very little air left in my body. His hand may have still been on my underwear, but I could still feel everything. He removed his mouth from my nipple, and ran his tongue up my neck to my chin. A fever was taking over my body... I felt like I was on fire. My body was starting to tremble, the shaking turning into a shivering. I occasionally would whimper, feeling Levi's hand on my erection. It was starting to throb even more, pulsing at this point when Levi ran his finger over it. I could feel something leaking out at the tip... it was my pre-cum... It was there, leaking out into my underwear. Levi purposely took his finger and placed it at the tip of my erection. I nearly cried out.

"Ahh... Mmm-nngh! Levi... ahh... please... stop..." I managed to get the words out, trying to stop Levi from doing this to me.

He then replied, "No." Once that response came out, he reached his hand into my underwear, removing my erection from in them. I began to panic a little, seeing that he was going to do the same thing to me, as he did at the hot spring. My heartbeat went on a rampage, I heard it pumping through my ears. My breathing was erratic, I could barely catch my breath. Soon, he placed his finger over my tip once again, his fingertip over the clear fluid the beaded at the tip. He pressed down, and a tingling rushed down from my tip to my shaft, down my legs and back up my body. My body increased its heat, and I began to sweat. He then took his thumb and moved the fluid down to make a transparent cover over my erection. He wrapped his other fingers around my shaft, and moved his hand in the same motion, as he did at the hot spring... I remember everything.

Soon, he moved his hand in an up-and-down motion, and body began to quiver at the feeling of it. A numbing sensation went through my legs, and up through my hips. My sighing turned into whimpers, and my body began to writhe to Levi's hand against me. I tried to sit up, but my arms were so weak, I could only lift my head. I watched as Levi pumped my erection, making the clear fluid turn into a slow stream, down my shaft. My legs were starting to tingle, and my erection was swelling. My whimpers were getting louder, and my throat was becoming dry. I tried to keep my voice down, but it didn't help anything.

"Ahh... mmm... haa... aah..." My voice wasn't there anymore, it was replaced with the whimpers that kept coming out because of Levi's hand. Resisting him... is becoming harder to do. I'm too weak to try and even lift a hand, and pushing him off requires a lot more work. So I could only sit there, and lie on the grass. My fingers would occasionally dig into the ground, because the feeling became stronger as time passed, and Levi's movements got faster. I could hear a little noise coming from down there, and it caused me to produce even more sound. Levi only sat there and patrolled my body, watching as I slowly sunk into the burning feeling inside me.

My erection was swelling even more, becoming a light pink at the tip. The translucent fluid would run down, causing me even more of this tingling and burning in my body. I couldn't feel my arms, nor my chest. My hips would move to Levi's hand. This feeling is making me go insane. I can't help but to lose my mind. I'm sinking... Only Levi can do this to me... He can only be the one to bring out these feelings in me. Throbbing, and pulsing, my pelvis was picking up some of the feeling too. I could feel my hips going numb, the pulsing occurring at the base of my shaft. I was quivering at the feeling of it.

Levi's free hand slid my pants off a little, and then led it down to another area which previously hadn't been explored. I could feel him leading his fingers down my hips, down where that "area" resided. I became even more fearful. I had no clue what he was going to do next. I could feel his fingertip poke me there. Every time he did, it made me jerk, and caused it to pulsate.

I whimpered, "Mmm-aah... Aah... aah-Levi... no..." I tried to tell him not to poke me there, but I was too breathless to even get the rest out. I was weak, and quivering on the ground... I didn't care about my surroundings, all I cared about was Levi. I wanted to know why he was making me feel this way. Why my body couldn't resist his touch. I felt his finger push a little, making me open up. There was an ache that occurred. It was a little painful... He eased in a little more, spreading me open a little more. There was a little more pain. He starts to twist his finger, which makes me writhe. Entering in little by little, there was a burst of heat that shot up my body from down there. Levi then fully reached his finger in, and there was a short ache of pain.

"Ow... Levi, it-aah... hurts...! Aah..." I managed to get the right words out, telling him that what he was doing hurt me. But he still didn't respond. He moved his finger out a little, and it caused me to arch my back a bit. It slid out, and gradually came back in. I felt heat rise from that area, my legs trembled, and the rest of my body had done the same. In that same slow motion, he'd done it over and over again. That finger made me tremble with each slow push. My whimpers, were transitioning into low, and slight moans. I could feel the fluid from my erection, trail down onto Levi's other busy hand. His finger moved faster and I could feel myself getting weaker and hotter. My head fell back on the grass, and my face became hotter as well. My cheeks were burning, I felt flush. His finger moved a little faster again, and my erection grew as it did.

Levi then said, with a tender tone, "You're sucking me in..." I could feel myself blush. That's not something that you say to someone! It's embarrassing... This guy has absolutely no regrets about what he's doing to me does he? He's actually savoring me... like... he's _enjoying_ doing this to me. I can't even resist him... I can't do anything... I may tell him no, but it's not working. I can't do anything to stop it. Once I got used to his finger, I began to feel something other than pain... The pain started to disappear, but an odd pleasure began to grow within me. With each thrust, there was a bloom of this feeling in my lower body. Both his hand and finger were making me feel this way.

"Ahh... aah-haa~...! Uhn... Mmm... Ahn..." My whimpers turned into moans... I didn't want them to come out. But I couldn't help myself. This feeling in my body... I can't resist it. I can't help but submit... Levi moved both hands faster and my moans grew louder. The noises from below me grew louder also. Levi's hand was sopped from my erection, leaking out even more after he'd put his finger in. Soon, I felt something else poke me. It was another finger... Levi then pushed another one in, this time there was more ease. He moved that one just as fast as the other, both making me writhe and quake to his movements. He gripped my erection and moved his hand faster. I began to tremble even more. My moans were loud...

I moaned to Levi, "Aah! Ahn...nngh! Mmm-oh... ahh..." I couldn't control my voice. There was nothing I could do, my muscles were completely weak. My mind was being scrambled, I didn't know what to think anymore. What was I supposed to do... I was being melted into a puddle. The noises from below me echoed in my ears, my hips began to move even faster against Levi's hands unconsciously. I couldn't help myself. My body was doing it on its own. I couldn't contain myself. I couldn't breathe, my eyes were watering, my body was burning, I was trembling. What else could happen to me while I'm being touched like this?

I wasn't going to last much longer, the tip of my erection began to throb and pulse. I could feel myself getting ready to release. I was so full of it, I had to let myself go. It's too much. I have to let it go.

"Aah! Haa-mmm! Aah... Levi... can't... uhn~!" I moaned loudly, trying to let him know that I wasn't going to hold much longer. He then stopped moving his hands... I couldn't understand why he stopped. But hoping that it wouldn't go any farther, I turned my face away from him. But he grabbed my face with his wet hand, and looked me in the eyes... I went numb instantly. I heard something unzip, and I heard a belt buckle... After that, something warm began to poke me... It was hot...

Levi said to me, "It'll hurt... a lot... but trust me, it'll feel good later." What? What's he going to do? I closed my eyes, scared of what might happen to me. What I felt that was poking me, pushed against me, starting to spread me apart. I shot my eyes back open, experiencing a stinging pain in the area below. My back was beginning to ache slightly. Strained gasps, and groans left me, as Levi pushed. I felt myself spreading apart even more. But there was this heat, that I felt... hot and throbbing heat. My body quaked, trembling to the feeling of it. I was uncomfortable, but I was hot... Soon, Levi made his way inside me. He was pulsing, I could feel him throbbing...

"Agh... ow... ahh... aah..." I moaned slightly, trying to regain some comfort that I'd lost.

"Damn... you're tight... But no worries, we can fix that..." He said, as he'd closed his eyes. He slid out and slowly back in, the same motions as his fingers used. The pain was still there, I was trying to forget that this pain was there. I hope I didn't bleed or anything... it _hurt_. Levi grabbed my legs and held them into the air. In that position, the pain left a little. He moved a little faster, like he was trying to make me comfortable. He knew I was in pain. I felt him slide in further, and out again. This time the pain was dissipating. It turned into a burning... like there was heat to his movements. He'd done it again, this time a little faster. The pain began to go away a little more. His movements became a bit more... pleasurable... than when we first had started out.

"Aah... nngh! Ahh... mmm-ungh!" My moans returned, and I could feel my legs beginning to tremble. It seemed like my body would freeze after every thrust Levi gave. His movements picked up in pace, and in force. The pain was still there a little, but it began to go away little by little. This pleasure bloomed from there, starting as a rising heat. My breath left me, I could barely even get any air in or even out. My heartbeat was erratic. I heard Levi above me, making low moans as well. His movements picked up again, soon I could hear our skin making contact.

The noises from me, Levi, and our skin caused my head to spin. I didn't know what to do next. My mind was scrambling... My muscles had turned into water. All the blood seemed to rush down to my lower half. I trembled and writhed to Levi's thrusts, and my moans got louder as the thrusts got harder. My breathing was becoming non-existent. His hips would grind against me, and the light squelching from me made my ears blur. Every thrust would make me moan, my throat was becoming parched, my voice was going hoarse. My head felt like it was about to burst open.

"Aah! Aahn! Uhn... nngh-haa!" I moaned loudly. I was weak to every thrust, to every touch. Levi's hot breath against me, made my body tingle. There was so much to handle, but there wasn't much that I could do. The pleasure grew larger, and there was a numbing sensation that took over my body. My spine felt like string, loosely shaking and trembling in my back. My writhing made this even worse... or better. It turned into ecstasy once Levi began to reach in deeper. His thrusts became long and hard pumps, I could feel the impact of his body against mine.

There was so much going on... I couldn't take this much longer... Levi was making me go insane. Just by hearing his voice, it would send me into this feeling of this pleasure. Looking in his eyes, made me want to explode. Saying his name, made my tongue tingle. I could barely contain myself when I was around him. What do I do? What is it with me... I can't figure out... this obsession I have with him now. I can't realize my own feelings... If I'm too slow to realize... this feeling... this wanting... this obsession... It may be something that I've never experienced in a long time.

I began to shout, "Ahh! Aah~! No... Levi-aah! Aah! I... can't!" My body was starting to give out on me. I quaked in my very core, my body was giving up. I could feel tears starting to bead up at the corners of my eyes. I couldn't hold it any longer. I needed to release. I heard Levi make some noise above me, I heard these moans of pleasure erupting from his mouth... The sweat on his forehead dripped down on me. I felt him pulse, his throbbing became more prominent.

"Ah... shit... It's hot..." Levi said in response breathlessly. My eyes were closed when he said this, but I opened them to see his expression. He seemed... desperate... Like there was some desperation in his face... Like he wanted to let go too.

Soon, I began to loudly shout, signaling that there was no more time for me. "Aaah~! Aaahn! Aah~!" It felt like I was about to burst open. I grabbed onto Levi's shoulder, and tried to push him away. I was too late to push him away, but semen got all over his shirt... it began to pool at my tip and leak over. I trembled at the feeling. Levi let go too... I felt his warmth fill me up... There was a lot...

"Eren... you know what this means right?" A slight chuckle escapes him, but he's still breathless.

I couldn't even reply... The only thing that would come out was moans... I was too worn out to even speak. "Aah..?"

"It means that... you'll be mine from here on out. And it's not like you'll have a choice y'know..."

Wait... what did Levi just say? Did he just say... I'll be his?

* * *

_**Ohh, Levi's gotten his hands on Eren now! Literally xD. But I hope you enjoyed the sexiness that just took place! It took a lot of brain cells, and lots of blood transfusions lol :P But yeah, this still isn't the end! :D **_

_**See yah when the next chapter's released,**_

_**-Rhye.**_


	8. Regret

_**Well hello :P Certainly glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter! I told you, it was going to be pretty good. But luckily that might not be the last scene that you'll see *smirk*. But anyway, let us go on to the plot and stuff. **_

_**A/n*~ Oh yes, I must mention that there's going to be some drama. Gotta' uphold plot and stuff y'know :P**_

* * *

_Eren's POV:_

Now, I'm completely confused. Levi said that I'd be his from here on out... I don't understand any motives behind him saying that, but whatever it means, I guess... I'm happy with hearing something like that. I don't know why, but my heart flutters every time I think about it. Yet, all good moments aren't meant to last, because now I feel like we're going to be in for some serious trouble now that we're heading back to the wall... After that whole... affair between Levi and I happened, he carried me back to the rest of the group. I passed out after he'd made me lose my mind like that.

My back was hurting so... I had to get on the same horse with Levi. Slumped over leaning on him, I could hear a faint heartbeat... It was comforting, but as much as I'd like to fall asleep, now isn't the time for it. I wanted to bring up a question, but my mouth goes dry every time I'd try and mention what happened between us. Looking at him would make my throat close... I have to not look at him to keep myself under control.

"Eren." Levi spoke, quietly, but just enough for me to hear him over the hooves of the horses in the background.

There was an awkward noise that left me. I was a little embarrassed. "Yes?"

He grunted in a little bit of distress. "How's your back?"

My face became hot. My eyes widened once he'd asked that question. I threw in another odd noise. "A-ah... It's still hurting a little... But now I'm fine like this..."

"Then why are you laying on me?" He asks another question. I wondered why he was asking me these types of things... it seems a little childish... "It's not like I mind; I'm just wondering."

A sigh leaves me. "...I guess it's because you're comfortable and I don't want to get up..."

He heaves a sigh, but I don't bother to look in his face to see what's the matter. He adds, "That's a cute response for someone like you."

The blush grows. I could feel my cheeks filling with blood, my ears started to tingle. Does this guy have no shame whatsoever? First, we did _that_ in the middle of woods... now he's saying things like this out loud? I don't know what I'm going to do with him.

I raise my voice a little, responding, "W-What the hell? What are you saying?" I dare myself to turn and see Levi's expression after I'd said that. There was a little smirk appearing on his face... almost like he was amused. Even a little minuscule smirk was enough to let me know that he had some emotion.

"You're truly an idiot." A chuckling Levi returns, his eyes facing me with a tender look. Gazing in those grey orbs, my heart pumps ferociously... He knew what that did to me... he's such an ass... He knew that I couldn't bear to look into his eyes, especially after what'd happened. "What's going on? Your face is red." I could hear the laughter in his voice. He was teasing me...

I close my eyes tight and my jaw almost locks up on me. "You-You're such an ass Levi!" I nuzzle my face into his back, and tighten my grip around his abdomen. Somehow... he's so warm... that I don't want to leave him. This position... even though my back isn't hurting anymore, I still feel the need to hug him. I didn't bother to look up, all I know is that I heard someone say that we were approaching the wall.

We trotted through the clearing of the Forest, and I felt the sun beam on me. It's never felt so good. I was glad that I was leaving the Forest. Especially now that I was leaving with Levi and everyone else. I looked at Armin... and Mikasa... I saw Jean, and Connie. Hanji and Irvin were surrounding us. I guess they were trying to keep us safe, especially me since I was still in some bad shape. I glanced up and saw that we were getting closer to Maria.

I looked at Levi... His lips were parted, almost like he was getting ready to say something. His voice then came out, "Eren, I hope you know that this isn't over. Irvin's going to have a word with us about what happened two days ago."

I respond. "...Yeah, I heard. I hope he isn't too harsh on us."

I heard Levi grunt dismissively. "Yeah, we're going to be one to get it. But your friends are going to be in some trouble too."

My friends? Is he talking about Armin and Mikasa? Why would they be in trouble? "My friends? Why would they-"

"You were passed out during that part so of course you wouldn't remember. Irvin told me that Hanji and Arlert, hid the fact that we were missing. In that stead, they went to find us that whole entire night. Hanji did some serious commanding, even though she wasn't in command at the time. So yeah; that's why they'd be in for trouble."

Levi traced his eyes back at me. I was worried... I didn't want them to get in trouble for my sake... If anything, it was my fault that they'd ever got caught up in this mess. It was my fault that I couldn't get myself in control, I was daydreaming, and I wasn't paying attention. So there's regret... I shouldn't have dragged Levi out there with me... even though, I'm glad he saved me-twice, I feel like I shouldn't have done it.

As we went through the Wall, I had seen most of all the Commanders standing on the sides of the walkways, some with arms folded and some with a hopeful smile on their faces. Irvin must have told them that we were missing and had been found, otherwise they wouldn't be standing out here. But, I think that Levi is actually more important than I am. We then approached around where we'd first gone around when we'd got lost. Going toward the building, I felt like I was going to be in the most trouble, especially with Mikasa, Armin, and Hanji with me.

Levi steps off the horse, and puts it around the back. We then walk around back front, where Hanji, Mikasa, and Armin met us. Walking up the steps, we entered through the door, where Irvin had already sat down, in front of a desk. All of us, except for Levi, were nervous. We didn't know what he was going to say to us. I hope I don't dig myself into a deeper hole than I'm in now.

Irvin fixes his eyes on the desk below him. He seems a bit down. I can tell by the look in his eyes that he's disappointed. "Listen to me, and listen to me well. Hanji Zoe, Armin Arlert, and Mikasa Ackerman, what must you say to yourselves now? I had two men, lost in Titan territory. Hanji you told me that the mission was a success, you lured in the Titan, and you began to test on it precisely after. But... that was in the light. In the dark, I had Corporal Levi, and Eren Jaegar, lost outside these Walls. You, Hanji Zoe, said that you told me everything. But, I had to get someone else to tell me the whole truth... Why would you hide this from me?"

Hanji looked at the floor. She lifted her hand to get the hair out of her face, and adjusted her glasses. There was guilt in her expression. She replies, "There was no one in command... When Armin came back and told me that Eren and Levi were heading toward the Forest, I... I thought that I could find them. So we went that entire night trying to search for them... I assumed I'd be able to find them... but, they were nowhere to be found... So..."

"So why didn't you come to me? There had to be another way that you could contact me. Sending someone through the Wall would have been the smartest thing to do. Instead of doing things on your own when you know it wasn't in your place." Irvin had a questionable look on his face. I heard a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Hanji lifted her head, and looked Irvin in his eyes. She replied, "...Irvin. You know coming through the wall isn't an easy process. Wandering through there during the day takes time, but at night it's even worse. I can't just send someone through there hoping that they'd come back. There was no time."

He returned firmly, "Hanji it's not up to you to determine what time we have. All we know is that we must get there, and get there fast. Do you think we'll be thinking about time, while someone's out there in the middle of Titan territory?"

I saw Hanji bite her lip. It seemed like she wanted to say more than what was already about to come out her mouth. "Irvin listen to yourself! You're the one who thinks ahead of everyone else, and everyone admires you for that! There was no time to waste, trying to send someone out here in the dark! Why didn't you think ahead during that time we were first sent out on the mission? Did you ever consider that people would be killed? That people would get lost in the dark?"

Levi looked at Hanji with an expression of impression. Like he was silently telling her, "Nice job". I on the other hand, sat there looking down in shame. It was basically my fault. I wasn't paying attention... I was too busy in my own world to realize the danger I was in. With my dawdling, I even put my own Corporal in danger. It seems like I was starting to realize these guilty feelings again. They were already there in the forest, but the feeling dwindled as time with Levi had passed. There was another feeling I reached once I got these feelings again: I shouldn't have put Levi in danger. I shouldn't have brought him out there with me, and it was my burden to carry.

Silence was shared on Irvin's behalf. By the look in his eyes, he wasn't too pleased with what Hanji had to say. Even though it was the real truth, he knew he couldn't go against what it exactly was. Sighing, seeming to try and keep his composure, he said just this, "...Everyone else leave, besides Levi and Eren."

Hanji silently fumed at Irvin, she wasn't exactly pleased with his behavior either. The atmosphere in the room is too much to bear, with having Levi stand beside me, and these feelings running rampant through my body. With conflicting emotions between Levi and I, it seemed like my body was rocking... The floor beneath me, was moving. Or either, that was me nervously shaking, trying to put what I was going to say together.

Irvin places one hand on the desk, and leans head on the other. "Eren Jaegar. From my understanding, I've had a person come to me and tell me that you weren't yourself that night. You kept zoning-out, not paying attention, daydreaming... So, the way I see this; this is your fault. Do you accept the responsibility for your actions outside of Wall Maria?"

I swallow my saliva. "Yes sir..."

Levi then steps in, "Irvin, it wasn't Eren's fault. The Titan scared his horse, it high-tailed itself back toward the Forest. "

I looked at Levi. Why was he doing this? He didn't need to defend me. It _was_ my fault. I nearly got him killed out there. Shaking my head, I look down toward the floor. "Sir, it was indeed my fault. I won't doubt that I was staring into space, it was because I was scared, and fear is what kept me from succeeding. I've endangered the life of my Corporal, and I feel guilty over it. My days in Forest, even with him, I reflected it daily. So, yes, I will take part in punishment because I know I deserve it."

Levi's voice changes, from blank, to concerned. "Eren..!"

Irvin interrupts Levi, "No, Levi, I understand the circumstances. Eren's willing to take this on his own, well, he'll get exactly what he wants. Leave, I need to have time to myself. That means, I don't want to hear anything else from you Levi."

Levi's face turns sour. He storms out while sucking his teeth at the blonde-haired man before him. I leave behind him... It was the decision I made. And there's another decision I should have made also... It's time that I'd separate myself from Levi. There are so many emotions that I get off him, it's nauseating... I don't know what to do with myself... I can't keep myself contained when I'm around him, my heart flutters whenever he says my name. Whenever he touches me, I feel like my body will explode.

As I look down the steps to see where I'm going, I feel a hand pull me over the guardrail. My body cartwheels over so fast, I don't have time to see who'd just done it. A forceful push, and I close my eyes in reflex, feeling myself hit the wall.

I hear Levi's voice. "What the hell was that? You don't know Irvin that well do you?" I turn my face away from his harsh tone, but I feel his hand squeeze my cheeks and turn it back toward him. "Look at me, Eren."

The hairs on the back of my neck stand at-attention when Levi calls my name. I open my eyes, following his command. I look in his grey eyes... Damn, I'm melting again... I can't do this. "...Levi we can't. I can't keep going on like this..."

"The fuck are you talking about you can't go on like this? You put your damn self in trouble, and I'm trying to figure out why the hell you did something so stupid." Levi hissed, pinning me to the wall. He wasn't letting me leave until I told him why. "Don't you even dare think about turning those blue eyes away from me. You're going to look at me."

He knew that whenever I turned away from him, it was either because I was nervous or I was lying. He read me all too well. I looked him in the eyes, trying to maintain what little composure that I had. "Because I deserve it Levi... I should have never dragged you out there with me... You should have let my hand go."

"Eren stop it. Stop downing yourself. Sure you daydreamed, it was dark out. No one ventures into Titan territory at night, especially when we take Trainees with us. You can't say you deserved it." Levi replied.

"But Levi, it's my decision! I did deserve it. I almost got you killed, I put you in dangerous situations, because of my stupidity. You should have left me out there! You shouldn't even be acknowledging me like this now..." I rose my voice a little, starting to gain a little control over myself.

Levi responded while sighing, "But I'm not dead now am I? Eren, that's all behind us. Get over that petty shit. You did what you had to."

I bit my lip. I was angered that he couldn't see what I was feeling. I was trying to keep him away from me, so situations like this wouldn't happen like this again. "Levi, you don't need to keep shielding me from danger like you've done recently. I don't need you anymore. Stop treating me like a kid."

I heard a slight growl in irritation from him. "You didn't say that when we were in the Forest. Now what? Now that you've got yourself neck-deep in shit, you want to start dismissing me? I don't think it works that way."

I rose my eyebrow. He then replied, "Remember? I said you'll be mine, and you wouldn't have a choice. So leaving me... even though you will leave, I've still made my mark." There was a slight smirk. Is he mocking me? What the hell?

"...I'd never even agreed to it. I don't care about that... You did that to me without my consent. You took away my pride, washing me over with these feelings that I can't even explain. Levi, I can't continue doing this... I'm supposed to be a Trainee, and you my Corporal. I don't know what these feelings are... but I can't let them get in the way of doing my job." I spoke my mind all too soon. I didn't mean for it to come out that way... I had to remember that this was Levi I was talking to.

His glare... was scaring me. He seethed at me, "...Oh so that's how it is? You're just going to throw me away, after I'd done all that for you? Maybe you're right, I should have let you die. But I chose not to. I don't normally associate with people, but when I start, shit like this happens. The first time I've ever experienced anything like you. First time I'd ever even associated with anyone outside Recon. Yet, now shit hits the fan, you're going to abandon me." I could hear the anger in his voice... but I could also hear a touch of pain... Like I was hurting him. I didn't understand.

I had no choice but to look away. His angered expression is not one I'd like to picture. "Like I'd said before. I'd never agreed to "being yours". I'm not property, I'm human. We have to end this here. You can be my Corporal, and I'm the Trainee. I can't let my feelings get in the way of that."

What seemed to change in me all of a sudden? I don't know. But I had my mind made up. I had to leave him be.

I heard Levi hiss, "...This is bullshit..."

With that, I pushed his arms away, after they loosened their grip from the wall. I walked away from Levi just like that. But I felt cold... Like I'd done something completely wrong... I felt even more guilty than I did before... What did I just do to Levi?

* * *

_***Gasp* Oh no! Eren's got himself caught up in the horrible disease of denial! And what about Levi... o.o I dunno'. Lol. But yeah, I told you there'd be some drama. And for those who thought that they were falling for each other fast, yeah, I told you it wasn't over :P**_

_**See yah when the next chapter's released,**_

_**-Rhye.**_


	9. I'm In Love?

_**Oh my. Yeah, when we left off there was a nice argument between Levi and Eren last chapter, and I just want to say that, yes, for a full-on story, plot must go on. I wasn't going to end it that early :P But anyway, yeah, the drama continues! **_

* * *

_Eren's POV:_

"Ever since that fight between Levi and I occurred, he hasn't said a word to me. But after I walked off, he left me a message that I couldn't even decipher on my own. I had to get help to find out what the real problem was. Levi wasn't speaking to me after that ordeal, so I wasn't going to approach him, without either being choked up and nervous, or him grabbing me by throat and telling me to get the hell away from him. There's not much I could probably change..."

_...The night before last..._

"Eren. For your punishment... You are to be confined to your room. You will not be allowed to fight in missions unless you are requested to do so. You will sit and think of your actions as the days pass. Food will be served to you. You may leave for bathing and things of such nature, but you will not be allowed to be out in the front lines." Irvin looked at me with a stern face, interlocking his fingers.

I didn't want to ask how long it would be, because I didn't want to make it worse than it already was. Levi was there, standing beside Irvin after we had that argument. He glared at me, with anger and annoyance. I had to look down at the floor to avoid the gaze that stirred my chest, and my emotions to the fullest. I didn't know what I wanted to do. Hanji and Armin, they got the same as I did, but Hanji was allowed leverage because she helped on intel vital for the defeat of the Titans.

"Do you have any questions?" Irvin asked, just as I thought about it. I felt the muscles in my lips twitch as he laid that question down. I wanted to say something, but my mouth went dry. It was because Levi was standing there. My jaw was locked, I couldn't say anything.

I whispered, "No sir..." My voice being so hoarse, it completely gave out on me. My throat was dry from the intensity of Levi's gaze. I wanted to give in and fall to the floor on my knees, but I stood there trying to endeavor this heated gaze that Levi gave me. I didn't want anymore of this. I needed to hurry and get out of this.

"You may go." Irvin gave permission to leave, and I left. I rushed to get out the room, speed-walking to the door so that I wouldn't have to look at Levi anymore. I was beginning to avoid him. He didn't really know my motives behind this... He thought that I was abandoning him... He sounded really hurt. I couldn't understand his feelings... I thought it was something that he was going through, I still couldn't understand why he acted the way he did.

When I made a light jog down the stairs, the same thing happened to me, just as it did earlier that day. I was pulled over the guardrail, and I cartwheeled right over it. It was dark, and it was so fast that I didn't even see a silhouette from the dim light of the moon. Soon, I was being pulled from my place from the ground into a little alley between the building I was in, and another that was right beside it. I was slammed directly into a wall, pinned against my will, I closed my eyes in reflex.

"Hey! What the hell-" I said with my eyes locked shut. I began to open them a little, and by the time the blurriness left... I'd seen that gaze that seemed so familiar. My eyes focused, and Levi appeared before me, half his face waned off by the light of the moon. I looked into his grey eyes and I was beginning to fall into this gaze that he gave me. He knew what it did to me. He knew what it did. This is the reason why I needed to get away from him. I can't be around him, nor does he need to be around me.

Levi's mouth began to move, and his tone was sarcastic and mocking. "Watch your mouth, you're too young to use words like that." There was a smirk that appeared on his face.

"Levi, get off me! Stop this! I need to get to my room, I have no time to be wasting with you!" I said to him, my voice loud enough for him to get my point. Apparently that wasn't the case.

"Shut the hell up and listen for a second. I requested to come out here and talk to your dumbass so quit it." He talked through clenched teeth. I shut my mouth the instant that he told me. I needed to listen to what he had to say, and quickly leave so I could avoid the situation at hand. "Why is that you want to avoid me so badly? Why are you just dumping me off like this?"

I went silent. I didn't know why he was even asking me something like that. "Levi... I'm not "dumping you off". Yes, I am avoiding you, I won't lie, but it's because you're probably pissed..."

"Probably?" He rose his voice slightly over mine. I jumped as he'd said it too. "I'm "probably pissed"? I'm more than "probably pissed" Eren. I'm fed-up. I'm fed-up that you're so damn immature." The base in his voice frightened me. The glare and the voice that came from him seemed to show and symbolized his frustration.

I became a little upset when he said that, "Immature? And you're fed-up? You don't think I've had enough either? Are you that apathetic Levi?" I had enough questions to throw back at him, just as he stated his opinion as well.

"See? This is what I'm talking about. You don't even realize that I'm actually trying to keep myself from strangling you, I'm so pissed. I gave you information about me, that no one else knows about _except_ me. And I'm not the type for revealing, as you can tell. But apparently you're not getting what I'm trying to do... So damn immature that you can't even realize what you're doing to me, so damn immature you haven't even realized anything for yourself." Levi explained, seeming like he was trying to hold himself back.

I couldn't understand what he was trying to tell me... I needed to think before I spoke, because Levi's quick to make a rebuttal. I had to go silent and look away for a moment. I then thought back to the time when we were in the Forest together... The way that Levi made me feel, like I was secure, and I had someone there... The way he set me on fire every time he'd touch me. Was he referring to me and my emotions?

I swallowed my saliva. "I'm not immature. It's just that you haven't heard my side of it yet. Yeah sure, I have no idea what it meant when you told me that I'd be yours. I didn't know what to think, I didn't know how to feel. When you told me that, I was confused! Don't just think you can go and say things and try to sucker me back into being yours again as you said." There I said it. I made a point, and I tried leaving it at that. But it didn't work. Levi was persistent.

"You're so stupid. It seems like I'm not the one who's apathetic here. It seems like you like to play with me like this. You don't even understand why I'm doing this do you? I don't understand how an immature kid like you can make me feel so many things at once... I just don't get it. Then you want to leave me... without even considering my thoughts." Levi replied, sounding even more irritated than before. I could hear his nails scraping against the wall. "I open myself completely to you, I find myself thinking about you, yet you just leave me."

I became a little irritated. The atmosphere around us, sunk into a mind-boggling tension. If anybody were to walk by, they'd possibly be punched by the air because there was so many heated emotions behind shared. "No, maybe I don't understand, but you sure as hell aren't doing any explaining! You may say I'm immature, but what you're doing to me now, is more than immature! It's ridiculous! I don't understand what you want from me..."

I heard his fist thud next to my head. I jumped. Frightened by Levi's aggressiveness, my jaw shut once again. "You're really something y'know... and I'm just a fool for believing that you weren't stupid. You're a fucking idiot. I'm done with this bullshit." With those last words, he gave me one last glare and walked off shaking his head, as if he'd been disappointed with me...

_..._

I was revealing my inner most thoughts to Hanji, as she slowly nodded her head in agreement. I told her about the entire situation that happened between Levi and I the night before last. I was concerned so I had to request someone to come and help me with my problem... It took a lot of convincing to get someone to allow me to have someone with me while I was on punishment. It was going to be a boring month, whenever they decided to let me out this room.

"Wow, Eren he's making it pretty clear to you now you know." Hanji replied to my last remark. She only chuckled at the thought of whatever she was thinking of.

I respond, with curiosity sounding in my voice, "Wait, what? What's he trying to make clear? I don't understand-"

"Look. Levi isn't the type to reveal emotion, but since he's been doing to you for days now. When you were missing in the Forest, and when he came back to save you. Even now that he's got back to the Wall, he's still been doing it. Eren, I'd hate to burst your bubble, but Levi's right; you _are_ immautre."

My words caught in my throat once I realized that I'd might not be able to get someone to be on my side with me. She called me immature... Just like Levi did that night. I'm deeply upset... I don't understand what she's trying to tell me.

"Ha-Hanji! You're really going to side with him-"

"It's not about choosing sides," She cut me off once again, "It's about telling the truth. Eren you're only fifteen. There are certain things in life that you won't understand, either by not having the opportunity to experience them or unless you've been taught about these things... Eren... Now's your opportunity to learn something new that you've probably never heard of."

I was willing to be cooperative, even though the same word came from different people, and irritated me to the fullest. "Okay, I'm listening."

"Have you ever been in love before?" Hanji pops the question, that I never expected to come out.

I went silent. I could only shake my head from side-to-side, as a response to her question. I could barely even understand the question. "Um... Can I say that I kinda' don't understand the question?"

She sighs. "Of course you don't. Well, when you fall for someone, it's basically like you have an attraction to them. Something like... almost like it's something that can't keep you away from them, you can't stop thinking about them, everything that they do keeps you on your toes. You can't help but get all jittery when they touch or look at you. That's falling in love, Eren."

My eyes widened when I heard what she said. It explained everything that happened... when I was with Levi. I couldn't understand, how or why... I was _in love_ with Levi? It sounds crazy... Levi barely even notices me now that we had another skirmish, that one being worse than the other.

"Me... with Levi? That's impossible, Levi barely even looks at me now, I just need to keep it that way. I don't want to cause anymore trouble between him and I than I already have. I just want it to be a relationship from a distance." I tried to deny the fact that it would ever happen. Denial rushed over me, a heavy cloud rained on me, filled with doubting thoughts that Levi would ever consider anything like me.

Hanji sighs again, "Eren, Levi doesn't face you now because you don't want him to be involved. Also you made him angry- and by the way I see it- Levi is also in love with you Eren. He's been giving you clear signs of it for a while, but you've been so blind. Levi knows how he feels, he just doesn't know an appropriate way to express it. It's been a long time coming for Levi, falling in love like this. And it seems to me like he's deep in it."

I was in utter shock. "Levi... in love with me? This is crazy! It sounds too crazy... why would he want someone like-"

I paused... I thought about what he said that night... He wondered why he was so caught up with someone like me, why I stirred him up inside. Now the guilt rose up in me... It made my heart ache...

"I'll tell how I know... When you'd got lost in the Forest by yourself, Levi lost his mind entirely. He couldn't barely think, he couldn't stop yelling, his facial expression even changed. He was desperate to find you... He said, he heard you calling to him. You were calling for help... He went flying when he said that. After that, he went missing, and about an hour later, he returned with you in his arms. He looked at you so tenderly, like he cared for you..." She returned. That explains why he let me lay on him...

I turned away from her... I couldn't face Hanji after she'd told me that. Levi actually looked for me? He wanted to find me? I tore his feelings to shreds... and now I just realize that he cares for me? I feel like a coward. I completely shed off his feelings... Now I can't even go and face him! I can't believe I'd just done that!

I shook my head from side-to-side in disbelief. "Hanji... I can't believe that... I can't believe it..." I felt like tearing up... I could feel water pooling into my eyes. It took strength to fight back the streams of water from falling down. "How can I face him after I'd just done that? How can I... How can I make it better! I just broke his heart so coldly... I deserve everything that came to me..."

"Eren, you didn't know. I can't say that this is going to be easy to get over... but you might want to give him some time. I know he won't make a fast recovery, and seeing your face won't help him either. So staying in here would be the best thing. I'll try and reason with Levi... on one of my free days that is. But don't make it seem like you did it because you knew what you were doing. You didn't understand your feelings. You tried to deny them. But you can't hide from love Eren. It will find you." Hanji's words stuck in my mind, her voice tunneled in my ears. Awestruck, I could barely do anything... I couldn't fathom that Levi could have such a soft-spot for me. It makes me feel like I'd just done something so horrible.

Hanji placed her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her with saddened eyes, and she returned a reassuring smile. She then got up from my bed, and left the room just like that.

I didn't mean to break his heart... Will he ever find it in his heart to forgive me? I'll just have to give it time...

* * *

_**Oh Eren... Well at least he knows what he's in for now! Yes, this is a fast release, and I'm working on the other too! But, yes Eren has been punished, and now is heart is in a knot? Ohh~! So much drama lol xD**_

_**See yah when the next chapter's released,**_

_**-Rhye.**_


	10. Forgiving? What's in it For Me?

_**Oh~, I am back! Well, I appreciate all the reviews and everything, ahh, it's so beautiful... o^.^o Anyway, I have to say that a lot went on in the previous chapters. But we're going to get that in different perspectives now! So for this chapter, we will be hearing from Levi! Yeah he has his thoughts he wants to share~. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Levi's POV:_

It's been about three weeks. I haven't heard anything from that damned kid, and I don't really see myself wanting to hear anything from him after that fight we had. I don't buy any of that crummy shit that he spoke that night... I could tell in those blue eyes that there was something that he was hiding from me... And as if I thought he would actually change. I haven't gone to see him, I haven't even said his name to anyone. Even though he took his punishment, I still can't seem to understand why. He did something so stupid..

I'm utterly pissed. I can't help but be angry. After having your heart tossed around your chest like that, and then it being torn out, how would you feel? I'm angry at him... He's the reason why I'm so angry... Livid still even has its limits, but that doesn't explain the animosity that I'm feeling right now. But even with this, I can't seem to get him out my head. I still hear his voice. I still see his face, I still feel his touch. I can't understand why... even after that I'm still experiencing these feelings toward such a dumb-ass, immature brat like him.

"Levi." I heard a familiar voice. It was Hanji, standing directly behind me, gazing at me. Hell it's bad enough I'm already going through some shit, and people want to bother me. "What are you doing out here?"

I'm sitting on the roof of the building I reside in. I don't want to be in there right now. I need some fresh air to clear my mind. I'm damn sure not going to get over him if I keep myself locked in, crying about it.

I sigh. Hanji's known for asking dumb questions, even though she is particularly smart. She can have her moments. "The hell does it look like I'm doing Hanji?" I'm pissed, so taking my anger out on other people is expected.

"Levi, I'm asking you that because you've been sitting out here for four hours. Ever since you got back, you've been off. I came up here to figure out what the matter was." He responds. He didn't seem to get the message. I didn't want to be bothered, but it's Hanji... and she's a pest so, I might as well bear with it until she leaves.

I heave another sigh. "It's not really any of your business to know that. Sorry, but if you're trying to come up here and cheer me up, it's not gonna' work Hanji. You might as well leave." She must not realize that I'm trying to be nice. If she doesn't get this, then apparently I'll have to be even more direct...

I hear her footsteps come closer to where I am. She sits beside me. My temples are starting to pulse a little... I don't want her to be here right now. This isn't the time to try and sugarcoat shit, because it's not going to work for me. It's just not a good time. I'm done opening up. I won't do it again. I knew I shouldn't have trusted that damn kid.

"Did you not get what I just said? I said leave-"

"I got what you said perfect and clear. But I won't do it. I'm concerned about your well-being. You haven't said much to anyone, let alone make a little conversation. You haven't said anything to me either. I can't help but to be concerned about one of my comrades, right Levi?" She completely shut me down. I guess I don't have a choice.

I groan silently. "Hanji, it really isn't any of your business. It's between me and only me. I don't need your concern or help. Thanks but no thanks." I notice that the sun is starting to set. It begins to remind me of that time... where he and I were in the Forest... and for the first time I'd seen a smile on his face. He said he was glad that I trusted him... what the fuck happened... I really don't get. He wants to switch-up now that we've gone back to the Wall? It's bullshit.

From my peripheral vision, I saw Hanji's face. She was really concerned. As much as I appreciate the concern, I don't need it. I heard her whisper, "Levi, what's happened to you?"

"I can hear you, y'know... and what the hell do you mean what's happened to me, I've been the same since you first met me." I reply back to her.

A dismissive grunt came from her. "No you're not. I can see it in your face. Something's happened. Ever since you've been gone, you've been shoving everyone away. The only time you talk is when you're giving commands. The way you fight isn't even the same. The calm Levi, turns into an erratic Levi. You're trying to hide it from me, but it isn't working. I know you all too well."

I rose my voice, I didn't even look at her as I did. "You don't know shit about me Hanji, you're just saying that to get on my soft side, but the shit's not happenin'. It's time that you go now. I'm being nice."

"Levi, what in the world," Hanji snaps back at me. I didn't expect her to do that. It stirred some surprise that she'd raise her voice at me. "I know something happened. It's not because I want to get on your good side, it's because I care. But, I already know what it is."

My heart jumps a little. What the hell did Hanji know? "Oh really now?"

"Yeah really. I know what happened. And I already have a feeling of what's happening to you. Ever since you left the Forest, you haven't said anything about what happened while you were there. But you also didn't relay any details about Eren either." She explains, a smirk forming on her face. So it's about the kid? I don't want to talk about him.

I throw out an uninterested grunt in response. "So? The hell's to know about him? He's perfectly fine if it concerns you." I can't even keep going with this conversation, if it's only going to be one-sided. I don't feel like hearing about him. That brat cost me everything. I had to save him from everything, I had to hear his whining... Damn this is annoying.

"Levi, you can't even say that he's "perfectly fine". He's actually quite miserable." Hanji heaves a sigh, and looks away from me. She seems down now that she's talking about him.

I respond back, "Well, it's his fault. He put himself in that situa-"

"Levi it's not because of the punishment! It's because of you... I visited him back on the first night that he'd been put to punishment. He told me about the argument that you both got into. He told me what you said to him. He told me what he said to you. He was upset. But you didn't realize that he was doing it because he didn't want to endanger you. He told me that you almost died in that Forest, Levi. Shouldn't that at least strike a chord somewhere?" She cuts me off, and the words are stripped from my throat. That damn kid really trusts her doesn't he? And now he's starting to feel remorse? How am I supposed to believe that?

I shoved that response from her to the side. "Well what the hell? Now he wants to start caring? And that's bullshit. I didn't die, and I don't need to be protected. I'm fine on my own."

"Levi... remember that day, when Eren had gone missing? How you panicked, how you told me that you heard him calling for you? You rushed away to go save him. You came back with him in your arms. With such a tender look in your eyes, do you think I can't tell from those signs... that you're indeed in love with him?" With that, I couldn't take it. I couldn't keep it to myself anymore. She'd bothered me about it, now's the time to start speaking back.

I scoffed. "Che. If I was in love with him now, you really think I'd be trying to forget him?"

Hanji groans silently. She looks at the side of my face. "It's not an excuse to run from the problem. I told Eren the same thing that I just told you. Levi... Eren is also in love with you. And he means it."

My heart skips a beat when I heard that. I couldn't see my expression, but something tells me that there was shock written all over it. I didn't want to believe what I'd just heard. I didn't want to think that kid would ever fall in love with me. After all the shit that I said to him that night, would he really want me to tell him that I actually care for him?

I try laughing the thought off. "Oh, is that so. If he really was, do you think he'd tear me to pieces like that? I wanted to strangle him that night. He just brushed me off like that. Like I'm the asshole. And plus, with all the shit that I said to him, why would he want to come back to me? Doesn't make any type of damn sense Hanji."

"You know... you and Eren sound just alike. Eren was so upset, he didn't know what to do with himself. He didn't mean to do it. Levi, you've got to remember that Eren is just fifteen. He doesn't know what love is, or how to actually accept that love. Levi, you just don't know the correct way to express it. Sure you may know how to _show_ it. But you can't express it in words can you?" Hanji sighs, and looks down at her feet.

I go silent. She was head-on. She read me, all of what I was feeling, or what I was doing. This woman is truly something.

"Levi." Her voice goes soft, and she puts a hand on my shoulder. "You do know how you can fix this right?"

For the first time I look Hanji in her eyes. I'm angry... I'm regretful. Remorseful. Here we go, with these damned emotions again. It's all the same. I still can't even get any words out. What am I supposed to say after she'd just made me feel all this all over again...

"Forgive him Levi." She says to me. My chest starts to ache. I'm not the forgiving-type. I don't forgive a lot, but I do let things pass if I get something in return. "Eren isn't going to be the same forever. You've got to fix this before it's too late. He can barely even face you now. He doesn't know what to do. But I'd suggest that you let this pass over before you try and confront him. He'll need some time."

Hanji gets up, and walks away. I don't really seem to hear anything after that. All I can see is the sunset, and whatever else is in front of me. What am I supposed to do now? How can I just forgive and forget so easily. How am I supposed to even express anything to a person who'd shared the same feelings, and I just shitted all over him like that? The fuck is wrong with me?

"Damn..." I had to swear to myself one good time. I just need to get it off my chest. "I just really fucked up didn't I?"

This is my problem. I can't forget him. I can't seem to shake that brat off. What the hell do I do with myself? How do I sit here and act like he doesn't have feelings either? Am I just that stupid... I guess I didn't even realize anything for myself. I called him immature, but he damn sure was right that night about me. I was acting immature also. But I couldn't help myself. I didn't want to let him go. When's the last time I'd actually shared some feelings like this, and wanted to let them be... That's what I thought at least.

Forgive him? I hate how Hanji made it seem so easy, for a hard-headed person like me. I hate how Hanji made me feel like I did something that was so wrong to Eren, when in fact I thought he'd done something wrong to me. But truthfully, we're both in the wrong. We don't know what the hell to do with ourselves what do I do? Now that Hanji's poured her heart out, what the hell do I say? I can't shake him. I can't forget him. There's nothing I could do to get him out my damn head. I'm an idiot aren't I.

But like I said. I'm not a very forgiving person. I only forgive, if there's something in it for me.

"So, Eren. What do you say? What will you give me in return for forgiving you?" The question slips from my mouth, but I'm eager to know. What time will tell, no one knows. But I hope it's something I'll enjoy.

But who knows. Eren will just have to come to me first.

* * *

_**Uh-oh. Levi, that questions sounds suspicious! xD But that's not a bad thing is it? Lol :P. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Oh yes, and I will inform you now, that Eren will be having some fun-time! Oh yeahhh~, I hope you're ready for Chapter Eleven! **_

_**See yah when the next chapter's released,**_

_**-Rhye.**_


	11. Levi

_**Oh yeah, now is the time! Eren will be "reminiscing" on a lot in this chapter! I shall have fun with relaying this to you! Ahh~, I can already feel the fangirl rage coming along... *-* Well, shall we get started? Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Eren's POV:_

A few days after Hanji spoke with me, I really began to think. Since there was nothing else to do, I didn't have a choice but to sit there and think. Some days, I'd look out the window... And I'd see Levi. He would never notice, I didn't think he was ever paying attention, or even knew where I was. But I haven't been out on the front lines for roughly three weeks, which is indeed almost a month, so I have no clue as to what could be happening. I've got previous visits from Hanji, who relayed to me that she talked with Levi... and he was really pissed with me. He has a right. I'd done something so stupid, I don't think he'll change his mind.

There is a lot that I do need to reflect on though, even though some moments I really wouldn't like to remember. I would like to remember the good parts, not the bad ones. I want to be able to get out this room, and say that I've fully reflected on my actions in the past and wish permission to leave. It sounds like Heaven to speak those words, when I do get tested and probably released for good. It'd be nice to finally get back outside. It's too damp in this room... I need warmth. I need comfort, and my bed's just not enough.

I lay on my bed, sighing, "Aah~. I've never been so bored in my life..." Talking to myself was the only thing I could do, next to sitting down, staring out my window, taking a shower, eating, and then sleeping the day off, to repeat the same damned thing over again. I've been reflecting over plenty of things while I've been trapped in this stupid ass room, but I've never complained. I'm really starting to think that I should have asked how many days or weeks I'd be here, but I didn't want to make it any worse.

There are some days where I'd just lay on my bed and sleep. Nothing else to do. Just sleep. I don't want to be lazy, I need something to do. I have to take a walk or something, I'm so bored. I need someone to talk to other than myself. I need someone to just interact with... I hate being alone.

"Damn..." I swore to myself. It's just like the time when I was out in the forest... and Levi was gone and I couldn't find him... I felt as alone, just like I do now. But with other overpowering emotions, it makes everything feel all bad. I feel lonely, I feel regret. I feel like I've just betrayed someone... and I have. I didn't mean to hurt Levi like that... it's just that... I wanted to keep him away from me, so I could at least get my feelings under control... but I didn't know that it was something that was mutual! I didn't know... but even though it wasn't my fault, I still feel like it is...

Suddenly my memories began to flood. I'm thinking about Levi... and mostly of what he said to me that night... I'm also thinking about when we were alone in the Forest together. How he made me feel... how he made me think, how he made me happy... What was I doing... I suddenly got in over my head. I don't get how regret could make me start thinking that Levi was my problem. How my feelings would keep getting me in the same situations over and over again. I also thought about... when he found me...

When Levi found me... he did all _that_ to me... Something that I couldn't fathom. Something that I thought couldn't happen between him and I at all. I start remembering how he touched me... and where he touched me... How it felt like something I could never imagine. I felt my member twitch in my clothes. I also thought about how he taught me how to touch myself... when his hand was against my erection... How it made me feel.

I feel my member start to swell. "No... not now..." I groan to myself, throwing my head back on the pillow. I didn't think that this would happen again... I didn't want it to happen again but... thinking about Levi touching me is riling me up. I can't understand this feeling... My body is starting to tingle. My lower body is starting to burn. I can feel my member swelling even more, and it's starting to throb... My heartbeat starts to pace, and my breathing becomes shallow. He's not even here and I'm already becoming like this...

A flash of when he began to touch me, runs throughout my mind. It replays, over and over again. I remember what he said to me while he did it...

_"Do you feel it?"_

It feels like he's really here with me. It feels like this burning is coming from him, because he's touching me. It's too much. I don't know what to do with myself. I feel my erection throb. I run a hand down to my lower half. I grip it, trying to get rid of this pulsing sensation that makes me burn. But it gets worse, as I continue to remember...

_"There you go... I can tell that you're getting into it. How does it feel?"_

His voice... it's driving me insane. My lips go dry, and I run the tip of my tongue over them. My throat's closing on me, I can barely breathe. I can't stop thinking about him. I can't get his voice out my head. I can't stop remembering his touch... I can't help myself... I can't take it any longer. Soon, my pressuring grip, becomes a soft massage over my pants... My erection begins to tingle. Slight sighs escape my mouth as I go breathless to my motions. I could feel my mouth begin to water. I feel myself throbbing... My body increases its heat.

"Aah... haa..." I sigh a little, running my hand over the bulge in my pants. Levi taught me how to do this... And that's all I can remember. I release my hand and I reach into my pants. I then slightly remove my erection, letting myself see the light pink tip that's starting to flow with my pre-cum. I can already say that... I'm craving this... I'm eager to feel it again. It may not be as good as Levi, but I'll do my best to take this erection away. I run a finger across it, and the tingling turns into a burning. It feels just like when Levi did it. I then use my pointer to play with my tip, rubbing in circles... I watch as I start to writhe at my own movements. My body is starting to shake.

I make a low hum, trying to keep away the voice that wanted to escape me. "Mmm... uhn... nngh~!" I whimper at the feel of me rubbing against the tip of my erection. The transparent fluid makes a steady stream, as I continue lubricating myself. I then take my pointer and thumb, and take the bead of pre-cum from my tip and run my fingers down my shaft. I start to shiver at the feeling. I then take my other fingers, and wrap them around my shaft. I remember every little thing that Levi taught me about doing this. I'll never forget. I can hear his voice... I feel him touching me... this isn't good.

I start to move my hand, slowly, up-and-down over my shaft. The feeling that this creates causes my body to tremble with each slow and steady movement. My legs start to tremble, my tip starts to swell and throb. I writhe a little more, moving my legs a little. I could feel myself slowly sink into the burning I was experiencing. I start to go a little faster, taking it one step at a time, but I could still hear Levi in my head.

_"__How does it feel?" _

I can feel myself giving into this feeling in my body. I start to pump a little faster, hearing the slight squelching from my erection echo around the room. My whimpers were getting louder, and I couldn't contain my voice. Breathless, and weak is what becomes of me. I start to sigh a little more, adding whimpers at the end of them. Pre-cum streams from my tip, onto my stomach. From each stroke, I can feel myself sinking. I was sinking into my conscious. I couldn't help but think about Levi. I can't help myself. The way he touched me drove my body over the edge. Soon, I pump faster. I can hear my hand making a slap sound against my pelvis. I was giving into this feeling. I was submitting to the never-ending burn...

I whimper, "Aahn... nngh~! Haa... nnyah~..." Levi's voice becomes louder, and I tune everything else out. All I could hear was his voice, and my low whimpers. My breathing is becoming erratic, and my heartbeat is pumping hard, making my chest feel like it was being shattered from the force. It feels so similar. Only the mere thought of Levi drove me close to the edge. I feel like I'm really being embraced by him again. It feels like he's directing me, he's making me do this to myself. As I writhe, my pants gradually start to fall down, lowering down to my thighs. My erection is swelling, gorging with more blood. I become light-headed, my head is pounding.

I get curious... Last time when Levi did this to me, he stuck a finger in me... I wonder if I could do that. Since my right arm is strongest, and that one is kind of busy, I reach my left hand behind me, and slide it down to where that place is. I then place it against there... I lift my legs, trying to reach as far as I could. I rubbed around in circles, while my right hand is making this feeling grow stronger. I get this urge to reach my finger in, just as Levi did. I want to feel it again... Because it's what Levi made me feel. This is what Hanji was talking about. The mere thought of Levi... it's making my body react like this. I then reach my finger in... I feel myself spread...

"Aah... aahn~... Uhn!" The feeling I experience from this is more than I can explain. I get a burst of heat that explodes throughout my body, and my eyes lock shut. My mouth opens, and a moan slips out. My finger slowly makes its way in... My right hand is still pumping, and now just to move the finger. I'm twitching slightly because the feeling is causing me to do so. I then move my finger slowly in, and slowly out. Waves of heat start from that area, and travel throughout my body. I start to make low moans to this feeling. A numbing sensation takes over in my legs. My back arches, and I grip my erection. I'm throbbing so hard...

_"You're sucking me in..."_

His voice in my head made me lose myself. I pumped harder, and moved my hand faster. There was nothing that could keep me from feeling it. I hear noises outside my room door, but that still doesn't stop me. I wanted to keep going... I wanted to hear more of Levi's voice in my head. It's the only thing that gave me comfort. And gave me more of this feeling. I wanted to feel it... Why did I want to feel more of this? What's with me and wanting to hear his voice?

"Ahh... nnyahh~! Aah... Le-Levi..." His name slipped off my tongue, after I'd completely given into the burning sensation. To say his name felt like something sweet was on my tongue... It made my jaw tingle, I felt myself become even more hot after I'd just said his name. I couldn't help myself, I couldn't control my voice anymore. Moving my finger faster, my moans got a little louder. I'm going insane... It feels like he's here with me. I think I'm going crazy... I can't do this... As much as I tried to wipe him from my memory, it seems like that crashed down and blew up in my face.

I then remember that Levi did reach another finger in there... I brought around my middle finger, and began to slip that in with ease. I made a loud, and long moan as I slipped it inside. It feels like it did the last time... this odd pleasure that blooms every time I move my hands. I'm slipping now. I'm truly slipping. I don't know what to do with myself. This is Levi's fault... He's done this to my body. Touching me in places that I don't normally explore, making me feel like I'm going to go insane... It's all because of him. I can't keep myself contained. I tried to tell him that, but he didn't understand. Maybe that's what he wanted from me... I don't know... My body is on fire, it feels like I'll explode. My erection is swelling, making a rhythmic pulsing against my pelvis.

Both my fingers, and my hand, are making me breathless. My heartbeat is going so fast, I can't match my breathing up with it. My throat feels like it's being crushed, no air is left in me. I feel like someone's strangling me, but there are no hands there on my neck. I can't catch my breath. I can only writhe, and moan, and enjoy everything that's happening to me. My moans raise an octave, I can feel my chest aching. My tip is throbbing, the pre-cum is pooling at my tip and slowly making it's way down. I don't know what to do... I'm falling. This pleasure is something I can't handle, it's so new to me. I've never experienced anything like it.

I moan loudly, and passionately, "Aaah... yaahh~! Uhn... mmm-Levi!" His name slips through my lips once again, and my body quakes when I hear him say my name in my head...

_"Eren..."_

Why is this happening to me... Levi is making me go crazy, and he isn't even here! This something I really can't handle, my body can't keep this up for long. I have to get it out, and fast. I need to release, but by me taking my time, this sure is going to be a long time coming for me. Soon, I move my fingers faster, and my voice erupts from my mouth, almost damn near making a scream. My throat goes partially dry after that. My legs quiver and my arms tremble. I pump my erection faster, the squelching I could hear echoing even louder. My mind was being washed away by the feeling in my body. I can't think straight anymore. There's nothing else I can do, but moan and writhe... I can't feel my legs anymore, my pelvis is on fire. My erection feels like it's going to burst wide open.

My tip feels like needles are poking me there. It's starting to tingle... I'm so close. I need to get closer, I need to get closer to where I want to be. I need to release. I want to let it out. I can't contain myself any longer than I already have. Levi's making me go insane, with these thoughts of him touching me running rampant throughout my head. My body is quaking, I keep arching my back and I keep writhing. I can feel everything, and everything feels like bliss... The air from around me, that touches my skin, feels like someone's touching me all over. My body scraping against the sheets, feel like fingers trailing down my back. It's but so much that I can handle... and this is what I can't handle.

I moan loudly again, beginning to whimper and lose my voice, "Ahh... Ungh-aah! Uhn... haa-nngh! Le..vi... I-aahn... can't..." Once his name passes my lips, my body goes crazy. I can hear my heartbeat thumping wildly in my ears, I'm losing my breath. I can't breathe... I'm being devoured by the pleasure I'm experiencing in my body. It's so much... I can feel it in my stomach, running down to my erection, that's now fully gorged. I'm so light-headed, that it seems like my body is much heavier than it should be. I'm being pulled in...

My head begins to spin, my body trembles. Tears form at the corners of my eyes, and my erection throbs and burns. I can't feel my legs, I'm completely soaked in my own fluid. My body is at its limit. I can't take anymore... I can't do it... Levi's voice in my head relays this to me...

_"Just let it come out..."_

Once I heard that, I let myself completely go. "Aah! Uhn~... aah~!" I'm shouting to the top of my lungs, but I don't care if anyone hears me. I'm getting a point across... That I can't keep being locked up in here, or else Levi will continue to invade my thoughts. He's all I can think about. He's all I see... Hanji was right... I'm in love with him. There's no doubt about it at this point in time. I shivered, and trembled, and semen pooled over at my tip. There was so much... it ran down like a stream down my shaft, and I just watched it make a slow, white trail down...

I blink a couple times, but I'm just so worn out... Levi's got me completely gone. What the hell was I thinking? I thought I could end the situation, but truthfully, I only made it worse on myself.

I start to slowly shut my eyes... but I notice something through the crack at the bottom of the door... I saw a figure of two feet walk away... Who was that? Someone must have heard me...

* * *

_**Awww, shieettt~! Eren did some "remembering" alright! That was some nice thoughts you had there~. Lol xP But yes, Eren cannot stop thinking about the awesomeness that is Levi! Man, I wish Levi could fall in love with me... the things that would occu- ahem o\\\o I forgot where I was, but I hope you enjoyed!**_

_**See yah when the next chapters released,**_

_**-Rhye.**_


	12. Pain in Payback

_**Okay, I'm back everyone! I am now saying that this will be a pretty nice chapter~. I decided to add some action before the good stuff starts again. So I hope you enjoy this! My release times will be a little slower this time, I'm getting a little caught up with other things during this time. But I will be shoving off during this time, so you can read and stuff. Enjoy~!**_

* * *

_Eren's POV:_

Well, I'm officially off punishment now. I'm glad. I needed to get out that room. Ever since I'd done that to myself, I'd been on my toes as to who could have been standing there at my door while I was... thinking of Levi touching me. It's not every day that you'd find someone standing at your door while you're doing that... and plus, I was kind of loud... But I didn't care how loud I was. I just wanted to have Levi back to me. It's bad enough that I can barely face him as is, so wanting him back is kind of growing on me... I don't know what I should do. I should just confront him and tell him how I feel... But I don't think I should tell him what I did. That would be embarrassing on my part. It's already bad enough he's invaded my thoughts, and made me do _that_ to myself.

It's been a month and some days since I've been outside... and during that time, it's also been the time since I have seen Levi. Ever since that argument, we've never once interacted. When I would look out the window and see him from my room, I know for a fact that he wouldn't notice. He'd never pay attention, he was too busy leading new cadets in command. He's a great Corporal, and a great teacher, it's not like he wouldn't lead them in the right direction.

"Eren!" A familiar voice calls to me from afar. I turn and I see Hanji, and she waves at me. I give a warm smile back. She walks over to me and chuckles. "So, how does it feel to be free from confinement?"

I sigh and let out a chuckle of relief. "It's never felt better. It feels so good to be back outside, it's something that I missed so much." I stretch my arms and exhale through my nose.

"Well you're surely lucky," She replies, looking over to her left, "I'm stuck in my room for another two months. I can't get back in the front lines for a while. I had the nerve to ask Irvin how long it'd be and he extended my stay. Even though he did give me a little leverage, it still sucks that I can't get out my room whenever that I want to."

I look at Hanji in her deep brown eyes. My regret's still here, but it's diminished from the time I'd first started my punishment. "Well, I hope it's fast enough. We need you back on the field. You're a good Major.""

I hear her sigh heavily. "Yeah I hope so too... Oh, I meant to say this to you, I'm sorry for not visiting you when you were still on punishment. I wanted to come into your room, but you were sleeping..."

My heart jumps. That day that I'd touched myself, I wasn't anywhere near sleeping. I pop the question, "What day was that exactly?"

"Um," She looks up in the sky in thought, humming to remember when the day was. "I think it was... it was a day where you were sleeping. Armin had gone too, his punishment didn't last too long. But that was a day after we'd talked. Why, is there something wrong with that?"

I sigh in relief, and relax my body. I wash away the embarrassing feeling that was about to overtake me. "Oh no, there's nothing wrong with that. I'm glad that you'd come to visit me, and I'll thank Armin when I see him. If that's possible."

"Well, Armin won't be too far from me now," She returns with a smile, "he's coming with me to do experiments on the Titans! The higher-ups finally saw that his intellect could be put to good use, so I suggested he come with me. It's the only logical choice, knowing that Armin isn't adept with fighting."

I can't help but agree with her. His bravery is something that is suggestive, but I believe that his smarts should be put to something he's good at. "Well that's good. I bet he'll have a pretty decent time. It's a delicate process trying to figure out the Titans, and I think the process should be faster now that he's with you." Her cheeks turn a little red, but it's not enough to turn into a blush.

"Aren't you the man with words? Is that how you managed to swoon Levi?" She pressed a shoulder against me, making an odd noise with a devious chuckle exiting her mouth. The smirk that appeared on her face, I just ignored. She likes to make jokes doesn't she? She's truly something else.

I roll my eyes, and a dismissive sigh leaves me. "Okay, no, that's not how I managed to "swoon" Levi... I don't know how it happened. It's just that it happened..." She laughs. I smile at her. She's just silly, but you know, that's Hanji for you. Nothing that you can do to change her.

"I told you Eren. Love will find you. Even when you don't want it to. Life really has a funny way of sneaking up on you." She laughs a little, and she turns back to where she just came from. She then looks back at me with a questionable face. "Eren, do you want to take a walk with me? They already know that I'm gone, I have some hours on me."

I nod. I don't mind walking with Hanji, I actually enjoy talking with her. This is actually an opportunity that I'm having a good time. I'm enjoying this time that I haven't had in about a month. We both start our slow walk down the pathway, and just have a moment of silence to ourselves. I guess we're both having a moment to ourselves to think about what we're going to say next. I don't know what Hanji has in mind, but I just want to hear what she has to say first. I really don't have any words...

"I talked to Levi for you." She begins, "He wasn't very satisfied you know, he seemed really upset that you did what you did Eren. But I told him how you felt." My eyes widen, and my heartbeat paces a little. Levi didn't need to be upset over something stupid I did, there was no need for that. I just need for him to forgive me really. But, with the way things are now, I don't think he'll even give that a second thought. Who knows, I was the one to do something completely stupid like that. But I don't want him to resent me for it. I just didn't want to get in the way of him. I felt like I didn't deserve what he gave me, and truthfully I feel like I don't deserve it now.

I clear my throat and try to make a comeback for what she said. "Ah, well... He had a right to be mad at me. But I hope that he can let this whole thing go... Even if things don't return to the way they could have been, at least I'll have a little more peace with myself. I can't stand when Levi's mad so... At least there will be some weight lifted off my shoulders."

"I can understand that. But also, he seemed to be coming to terms with everything. I can't say that he possibly could have fully recovered, but he's trying to come around. Everything hasn't been the same with Levi though, he's been weird ever since that time. He's totally withdrawn now, and he doesn't even bother to associate with his comrades. Lately he'd just rather sit on the roof of his building and stare at the sunset. When I went to talk to him, he was stubborn. He was trying to forget you, but he couldn't, and I know he couldn't. Levi's really got that soft-spot for you now that he knows your feelings." She replies, looking at me stare at the floor. I can't seem to gain any confidence back after I'd broken Levi's heart. And especially after I'd done _that_ to myself. I can't even say that my foolish pride is back, and pride is what got me in trouble in the first place.

Silence is shared on my behalf. I now know that Levi's feelings are mutual. I just didn't want to believe at first, because he didn't like me... He never did. At least I didn't think he did. I didn't know what to do with his feelings. I didn't know how to process them. I didn't even know how to express it, and if I did, I got to embarrassed to even say it out loud to him. I feel like a fool. I should never have to feel this way. But I do. It's like my stupidity grew over the time that I returned back to the Wall. I still regret everything that I'd ever done. Even though I stood in front of Commander Irvin and told him that I fully reflected on everything, it seems like there was one thing that I couldn't get over; it was that regret that was still hanging over me like a rain cloud.

Hanji sighs and chuckles to herself. "You know, I never thought Levi would ever fall in love. He had too hard of a heart. He could show dedication and loyalty, but never love... Levi's been through a lot, and it's not because of you only Eren. See, we've all had our struggles, and we've all had our downfalls. Particularly Levi in this case. When I first saw him, he was just as knuckle-headed as anyone else. He didn't want to do anything anyone told him, and he wanted to do it his way. Levi wasn't the kindest, and he still isn't but... he isn't just some bad guy."

I'm still silent. I can't really say anything, but make cryptic messages as she relays her past memories of Levi to me. I did want to know more about Levi at a point in time. I still do. I admire him... I can't stop admiring him. I can't even stop thinking about him. There's nothing I can do to get him out my head.

"Eren." She pauses for a moment. "Why do you think Levi is so attached to you? Is it because, he saw how you were back then? Remember at the Military Tribunal? How you spoke your mind and weren't afraid to express whatever it was that you had on it? I could tell that Levi had a little admiration for you. You also endured that horrible pain that you had to go through. Levi probably saw a little bit of him... in you. But it's just a considerable thought y'know, I'm just making a guess."

I sit there in shock. Finally I utter the words, "Admire... me?" I can't think that Levi would want to admire a person like me. Why would he want to? I'm nothing like him! I could never be someone like him... But, it does make sense... I can't even say that it doesn't. I don't know... I don't understand why he would even want to consider comparing a shrimp like me, to a carnivore like him... He's too far away, I won't be able to reach him. That's too much to ask for...

"Hanji." A familiar voice appears from behind us, calling to Hanji. "Don't you think that you have somewhere to be right now?"

She turns happily, "Ah, I was just taking..." She slowly fades out... Her words stop and she taps me frantically. I have no idea what she wants. I don't even know who this is behind us. But I do dare myself to turn and face the person who called out to her. I turn myself around... And there stood Levi. Hands in his pockets, with a blank expression... Staring us down with those gray orbs... I was frozen in the position that I was in. I couldn't believe that Levi was standing behind us, how long was he even there?

"A cadet wants your ass back there. Hurry up; he was getting antsy with me. You know I don't appreciate that." Levi replies over Hanji's now frozen words. Hanji looks at me with this expression, an expression that said, "Good luck".

She makes an odd noise before speaking. "Ah, yes, I-I'll head back there now. I enjoyed my time with you Eren, see yah!" She then makes a light jog back to where we were previously. We'd been walking for some minutes, so I don't even know where we ended up... But somehow Levi knew where we were. I'm scared... I don't know what he's going to do to me out here.

"I see that you're off your little grounding eh?" He says, turning toward me, staring me down. A cold chill runs down my spine. I'm becoming frightened.

I look down at my shoes, nervously trembling before Levi. "Ah yes... I am." I'm so nervous that it feels like I'm going to faint. I don't know what I'm going to do.

"Y'know, there's some shit that I need to let off my chest... So would you care to hear me out Eren?" He adds to his last statement, speaking over my weakened voice.

I swallow my saliva and hope for the best. "Yes... I'll hear you out..." I'm terrified... I don't know what he's going to say to me... But whatever he has to say, I need to listen, I can't run away from this one... I hear his footsteps approach me, and as I'm looking at my feet, I see his boots step closer and closer to me. A few steps more and he's standing directly in front of me.

"Eren, look at me." He commands me. I feel a bit of sweat drip down my forehead. I'm nervous... I don't know what to say to him.

I tilt my head up, and all I see is a fist heading for the bridge of my nose. Soon, it makes a crushing impact with my face... I could feel the skin over my eyebrow split apart, and a searing pain courses through my body. A _punch_? That's the shit he had to get off his chest? A _punch_? I didn't even see that coming! I had to hold my now bleeding nose... I think he might have broke it...

I lift my head, that's now throbbing and look at Levi in shock and in immense pain, and shout, "What the hell Levi?" His name escapes through my lips, and my mouth goes dry... I haven't said it in so long, it seems foreign to me now. I then take a reeling kick to my stomach, and nausea takes over me. I curl into a ball, holding my stomach and face at the same time. A _kick_ now? What the hell is he trying to do to me!

I made him this pissed, now I need to apologize for it! This shit hurts! I try shout to him, "Levi, I-I'm sorry! Please forgive me... just stop hitting me! Dammit!" My teeth are clenching and my stomach and head are both pulsing, aches of pain are being sent through my body...

"And that Eren, is for pissing me off." Levi said to me, as he looked down on me. That must have been his payback... Ugh, the pain that I have experience for him to get over what I did... I do deserve it though, even though it hurts like all hell. He holds a hand out to pick me up off the ground. "Now the real talk will begin."

I begin to get up and dust myself off, but the pain was still lingering. We soon walked off with each other, I don't know where we were going. But hopefully I won't get hit again... Wow that hurt...

* * *

_**Wow, some type of reunion don't you think lol xD? Jeez Levi kinda' rough way to get your revenge? Good grief :P But yes, reunited and it feels so good~! Levi and Eren are together once again, and they're going to get real close in the next chapter! You should have fun reading the next one! **_

_**See yah when the next chapter's released,**_

_**-Rhye.**_


	13. Only You

_**Hello! I understand that you all are ready for some action! And I'm going to do that just for you! Oh yeah, time for the juiciness xD Let the fangirl rage commence... ;P**_

* * *

_Eren's POV:_

"Levi!" I wasn't planning on having this type of talk... What does he plan on doing to me while we're out here? Talking to me while doing this? He's completely crude isn't he... I can't understand why he's doing this out here. "You can't, why are you doing this now?"

He only chuckles lightly. I see a sly smirk appear on his face. He needs not to tease me, now's not the time to do this... "Yeah I can, what time would it be good enough to do it?"

"When we're not in public! This is an open place!" I try to convince him to move us to another location, but he's so stubborn that I can't seem to do that. He's only focused on the fact that he's with me, and he's taking advantage of me, in an open alleyway. I don't know if anyone would be able to see us like this out in the open, but he doesn't even seem to give a damn.

Levi only grunts dismissively at my concerned comment about our location. "So what? It's just like you don't you think?" I'm confused... what does he mean that it's just like me? That's a pretty vague statement if you think about it. I only return a confused look, but that's washed away once Levi plants a kiss to my lips, and legs go weak. I feel a hand traveling down to my lower half... This is going a little fast! It's scary... I don't want to do this out here.

"Levi... please," My muffled words exit through my lips, and I try to protest his decision to do this to me outside. "we can't... no..." He pushes his tongue into my mouth forcibly and my words slide across my tongue like the saliva that's dripping out. His tongue is going deeply into the back of my mouth, I can feel my jaw tingling. I can hear the rugged swish of our tongues through my ears just like the last time he'd done this to me. It's beyond anything I could ever imagine. It feels so different... It feels like... He's passionate. I can feel his passion, I can feel his emotions through this... I don't know what I should do.

He releases my mouth and separates our tongues, "Why can't we? Obviously you did this shit yourself didn't you? Dirty bastard, and you didn't even invite me." I open my eyes in shock... Was it him that was standing at the door? How'd he even know which room I was in, in that particular building? "Jerking yourself off, being so got-damn loud... You're lucky no one else heard your little act besides me."

I can't even deny that I was loud... But I wanted to be loud. That was all on me. "You-You heard..." My words were stuck, I was too embarrassed to even try and make a sentence out.

Levi looked me in the eyes. Staring my down with those grey eyes... I start to grow hot... He chuckles lightly, "Yeah, like shit I heard it. Screaming so damn loud, I could hear your voice down the hall. I went up to the door, and then you started shouting out my name like it wasn't going to be there anymore. I thought that was cute. So yeah, I stood there and listened. What? You embarrassed that you got caught wanking it off on your damn punishment? Got some words of advice; next time try not be so fucking loud for once. And maybe your skinny ass wouldn't be caught. And no one else should hear you but me, and that's an order. You got it?" He grips my member with a little force, and I flinch in response. I try to fight the oncoming erection, feeling the blood rush down to my lower half.

"Yes..." I respond, my voice begging to be let go. Levi grips harder, and I bite my lip, fighting back the loud noise that was about to erupt from my mouth. He starts to massage me softly over the growing hard-on that I'm experiencing.

Levi forces these words at me, "Yes what?" He grips me once again, and my legs start to go numb. I nearly collapse to my knees as the massage gets harder.

"Aah... Yes... Levi..." I follow his command, by saying his name. He grunts in acknowledgement, and continues to rub my growing erection. My member is still swelling, starting to throb, and I could feel my legs shake below me. I want to fall to my knees. I can't keep standing up, trying to keep my legs on balance is taking a lot of energy out of me.

Levi commands me, "Now Eren... You'll do everything I say. Whatever I say for you to do, you'll do it. That's my rule, and my condition for forgiving you." Really? I thought he'd forgiven me already... That punch to my face and that kick to my stomach should have been just enough to keep him satisfied... But no, it just has to be this... can I at least get a say in anything? I really don't want this to happen here. This is too embarrassing for me right now, I don't know what I should do with myself.

I have no choice but agree, and with my weakened voice I reply, "Yes Levi..." He grunts once again in acknowledgement, and proceeds to have his way with me. He's massaging me down there, my erection is almost at its peak... I can almost feel something starting to leak out. I swear, this is going faster than usual... Is he actually eager to do this to me? Was he affected by me touching myself and calling to him like he was actually in the room with me? I want to ask him so bad, my curiosity is running idly throughout my body. But I'm washed over with another feeling as Levi begins to play around with my button to my pants. He unbuttons them, and unzips them, and runs a hand down into my underwear. I shiver at the idea of Levi's hand being against my erection. It's more than I can bear right now.

Levi watches my movements. He can tell that something is happening to me, but he just doesn't say anything. I can feel my face growing hot, and so is my body. My legs are trembling at this point, and my thoughts are starting to scramble a little. I can't think straight, but I am wondering about why Levi is trying to do this here... I don't know what my body will do while we're out here exposed... He takes his tongue and runs it up my neck, and my neck begins to tingle and burn there. I shiver at the feeling of it. He then massages his hand over my erection, through my underwear. My pre-cum beads at the tip, and slowly starts to pool on my underwear, I can feel it soaking through. I bite down on my lip, trying to conceal the whimpers that tried to escape me.

"Mmph! Mmm~... urgh..." I whimper, as Levi's hand traces over the sensitive skin on my erection. I feel light-headed, it feels like the floor is shaking below me. My legs quiver, as he starts to get a little rough with his movements. His hand grips around my shaft underneath the cloth, and he rubs there in an up-and-down motion. I turn my head away, and my cheeks and ears burn. My body grows in heat and I can feel every movement that he's giving me. My pre-cum is starting to leak a little more, I can feel it rushing out onto my underwear... It's becoming overbearing. This tingling sensation in body is sending me into this feeling that I can't understand...

Levi says to me, "Why so damn quiet now? You didn't have a problem screaming when you were alone, did you now?" I couldn't respond at the moment because Levi was rubbing my erection, which made me feel like I was going to burst into flames. He continued to do it, and my whimpers gradually come out more smoothly.

I let my bottom lip go for a moment, and say, "No... that's not..." My words were caught in my throat once Levi grips my erection again. I whimper, and bite my bottom lip again. It feels like my chest is being crushed, I can barely even breathe with all this going on. Levi is making me powerless, there's nothing I can do with this. He watches as I gradually slip into this feeling that he's giving me, and I lean here, against this Wall, in the middle of the day, trying to keep anyone from hearing me. He takes it further, and reaches his hand inside my underwear. My heart thumps one good time, and hard, and afterward it pumps ferociously. My panting increases, and I can feel my legs quake. My pre-cum spills out once he does that.

"What's going on Eren? How's it feel? Answer me." He asks me. He knows I can barely even breathe, why would I even think to talk if I can't catch my breath? That makes no sense. He's teasing me... he's such an ass. And he knows that.

Having no other choice but to answer, I respond, "...It-mmm... ugh... feels like... haa... I'm burning..." Mustering the strength that I had, I managed to squeeze those words out, and my whimpers exit out through my lips shortly after. Levi continues to rub me there, his hand making soft strokes over my swollen erection. There's absolutely no way that this could be happening right now in an alleyway... Levi's trying to make me go insane while I'm outside... There's no way that I'm going to try and make any noise, so everyone can hear Levi and I sharing time that needs to be shared _indoors_. He removes it from my pants, and I can see from the corner of my eye, my tip that's light pink, and flowing with pre-cum. It's pulsing, and I can't seem to control myself. My breathing is erratic, and my heartbeat is way past normal. It's thumping wildly, my body is trembling, I don't know what to do.

I whimper lightly, still biting down fiercely on my lower lip, trying to fight back the noise that I wanted to make. Levi can see that. He can see that I'm struggling to keep myself at bay. He knows that there's but so much that I can take. This one thing that I can't fight against. I'm trying so hard to not make noise, it seems like I'm straining myself. He strokes harder, and grips a little tighter with my erection in his hand. My legs are trembling, and my body's doing the same. Resisting is not that easy anymore. He's making it hard for me to even keep quiet. I don''t know... He's making me feel this way. I can't explain this feeling that he's giving me... Maybe I just can't find the word for it... My mind isn't working with me... I can't think straight. The same things that happened to me before when Levi did this to me, are happening again... and it might become even worse. I hear the light squelching of my pre-cum, echo around us. Since he's so close, the noise seems a lot louder than usual.

"You're talking to me..." He teases, as he strokes across my erection, gripping harder and going faster. I jerk backwards in response, plunging my teeth into my lower lip again... What does he mean I'm talking to him? I haven't said a word! I can't even breathe... "Down here... is talking to me. It's so loud." My legs quake once that phrase came out of his mouth. What's he doing to me... I don't understand, his words are making me go insane, _only_ his words... Yes, it's him too but... his voice is making me go crazy. I'm trying so hard not to make noise, my chest and my bottom lip are aching simultaneously. I can't keep this up much longer. I can't hold it in... I need something else to bite on or something, my voice won't be able to hold out much longer.

He grips my erection once again, and a low moan escapes through my lips, much to my dismay. "Mmm-nnyahhn~... uhn..." I'm trying to keep as quiet as possible. I don't want anyone to hear me, but now that I've started... I don't think I'll be able to stop. I hear a chuckle come from Levi... Really... This man was trying to make me call out this whole entire time... He's lucky I held out as long as I did...

"Eren. Make some noise or I'll force it out of you." He commands me to make noise. Now I really don't have a choice... I have to follow everything he says. My hands that are placed on the wall, scrape at the concrete. My legs quiver, and my body quakes from this unknown feeling I'm experiencing... I still can't even find the word for it. It's on the tip of my tongue, but my mind won't even let me process the words to get it out. I open my mouth, and let go of my bottom lip, that's throbbing from my teeth that were just digging in it. Once I open my mouth, Levi grips my erection and goes faster, and a loud shout escapes me. I jerk and turn my face away. I feel the tears forming at the corners of my eyes... I won't be able to hold this in much longer.

"Ahh... Levi... no... can't..." I utter the words over my scattered breath, as Levi looks down at the pulsing erection that I have. I can't hold out too much longer. I can feel myself getting ready to release... I feel like I'm going to explode. I just don't want to get it all over Levi. Last time I did, but that wasn't intentional... I'm about to explode... My tip is throbbing and my abdomen is aching... I can't take this anymore. My heart is pumping, and my panting is getting worse... I can't catch my breath... This is too much.

Levi takes his fingers and closes my tip, while saying, "Nope, won't let you do that." My erection throbs once, and eagerly twitches. There's a slight pain that erupts from my pelvis... Levi just stopped me... from releasing? He can't do that! That's too much, I think I'll burst into a million pieces if he does that again! And now I'm hurting from the pelvis to the tip of my erection... It's throbbing and tingling... He needs to let me go... I won't be able to do this much longer.

"Levi-aah!" I cry out one good time, while looking at my swollen erection... It hurts. I need to let myself go... "Stop... it hurts-"

He speaks over my words, 'Who're you to tell me to stop? You've got it reversed Eren. I'm calling the damn shots," He leans in to whisper in my ear, "And that mean, you'll get over it, and let me have my fun too." I don't like the way that sounds... He's having fun with me... That means that I'm going to have to endure some suffering through this... and him not letting me release is suffering enough. He takes one of my trembling legs and places it on his shoulder. I can't bear to look, so I turn my head away and close my eyes tight and lock my jaw shut. Levi supposedly sees my actions and takes my face, and turns it back at his. I still have my eyes locked shut, and my jaw is completely stiff. I hear my pants fall to the ground, and I hear Levi's unbutton and unzip. There's rustling of clothes, and then... something warm is poking me... It's nudging against me.

"Eren. Open your eyes," Levi directs me once again, "I want you to see everything that I'm about to do to you." I don't want to. But I have to. This is crazy... If I see something like this, I don't know what will happen to me. I make the effort to open my teary eyes, and look Levi in his face. I'm so weak... I'm so worn out, I'm throbbing, I'm breathless... I don't know what to do. I look down... and I see Levi's erection pressed against me... I throb once again and my heart squeezes a nice, hard thump in my chest. I tremble at the sight of it. Levi says to me, "It's soft here... You've done it more than once haven't you? You little naughty brat."

I didn't answer that question... Because it was indeed true... Even though Levi heard me that one time... There were other times too... I didn't want anyone to know that I was doing something like that to him... But it felt like I was compelled to do so... Every time I thought about Levi, I'd end up with a hard-on that wouldn't sink down for hours... Why does he have to do this to me... This feeling... What is it? Come on, I just had it... Levi nudged it against me, moving his hips toward mine. My body is starting to quake... I can feel the heat rising, slowly but surely inside my body I'm burning. Levi is making his way inside, and my breathing is frantic. My heartbeat is all over the place. He pushes in deeper, getting in with more ease.

"Aah~," I make a long, pleasure-filled moaned as he prods his way into me. "Levi..." I say his name because he's the only thing I'm thinking of right now. He's inside me... This feeling is making me burn... Is it pleasure? No that's not the word for it... Is it passion? No that's not it either... I can't seem to find it. What is it that I'm trying to say that he's making me feel... I can't get it out.

I can hear Levi's irregular breathing... He's getting even more excited, I can feel him pulsing... His heat is getting more intense. "Damn..." He swears at himself, I'm guessing out of pleasure. We haven't even gone that far... But we're both already anticipating it. He slides out slowly, and I shiver at the feeling of it. He makes his way back in, and I begin to moan slightly. My voice is growing louder with each slow thrust. That word again... I'm still trying to think of it. I can feel it... I can sense this intense pleasure... It's almost like I can taste it... There's that feeling... Soon Levi can't contain himself, and he begins to go a little faster. Still holding my tip, Levi's fingers can't seem to hold the pre-cum that's already seeping out little by little. I can hear some slight grunts coming from him, as he thrusts a little harder. The feeling in my body grows larger, and I'm seeming to put it together.

"Mmm! Uhn... Aahn," I moan loudly, and my hands claw at the concrete, my nails are scraping harshly against it. "Aah-nngh!" My body is quaking, Levi's thrusts are getting even harder. He's starting to make me slide up the wall... I didn't know he was holding back so much... I can understand why he's taking control, because I know I would have held him off even more. Goodness, I didn't think it was going to be this bad. I feel so much of this feeling... What is it... it's... there it is. I know what the feeling is now. My eyes are still open, watching as Levi's erection pounds into me. I can hear slight squelching coming from down there... I'm losing control... only Levi can do this to me. He can give me this feeling... This feeling of... ecstasy... So much pleasure piling up, there's only ecstasy.

Levi began to speak, "Eren... you need to promise me one thing..." He pounds into me harder, and I make one residual shout, responding to his hard movement. "It's me that's doing this to you... Only me... No one else, you got that...?" He thrusts harder, our skin loudly slapping together. I'm starting to bounce off him, and there's so much of this pleasure that I can barely contain my voice.

Mustering my strength and air, I reply, "Aahn... yes~..." I carry out my 'yes', to let him know that I got the message loud and clear. I moan some more, just so Levi could know that he was the only one making me feel this way. I'll get louder... I want him to know that he's making me feel this way... I want him to know... Unconsciously, after losing my mind from him telling me that, I say, "Levi... aah~... good-mmm!" It was like there was a chant afterward, I couldn't stop saying "Feels good" after that... Levi's erection got even harder once I began to chant that in his ear.

"Eren... you'd better stop that... You'll ruin it for the both of us and make me cum early..." He replies breathlessly, while pounding into me once more. I could feel him throbbing... Oh goodness, I'd have to say that it's bliss feeling that he's pulsing... His heat is making me quake... My body feels like it's melting in his arms. I don't know what to do with myself. Him holding my tip is driving me insane, him thrusting into me is making me go crazy... I don't know what to do with myself. I can't take this much longer. I've held it in for too long. I've got to let go.

I start to loudly moan to him, saying, "Aah! Aangh~... Levi... I-uhn! I can't..." Trying to spit the words out felt like I was under water. It was like I was holding my breath and trying to talk at the same time. Choking on my words isn't the best feeling in the world. But my body is quivering, the heat seems like its going in a continuous motion. Up and down my body the heat travels and my pelvis is tingling. My tip is throbbing, I feel like I'm going to explode. Nausea is one thing, but queasiness is another deal. My stomach is churning and my erection is aching. I can't take this anymore. I released once, but Levi didn't let that come out, so... now it's going to happen again. Levi groaned in pleasure, and his erection pulsed and throbbed inside me. This is too much... I can't.

I made loud, elongated moans, my words can't even cover what I was feeling. "Aah~! Nnyah... nngh!" Levi releases my tip, and the semen sprays onto Levi's shirt again... this is the second time that I've done it. But I can't help myself. It pools over and makes a slow stream down my shaft, and I shiver at the feeling. Levi releases shortly after me and his warmth fills me up inside. Both of us, breathless and weak, stand there and try to regain whatever strength we might have left.

"Hey Eren." Levi says, his words becoming a little more audible. "You know... this whole thing's got me thinking..."

I lift my head to look into his eyes. I've already been driven crazy, but looking in his eyes gets to me real bad... I respond, "About what...?"

"About punishing you a little harder... remember this isn't the only time. Expect it again, _tonight_. You'd better come to my room, or it's going to get worse. Got it?" He says to me, his tone turning serious... But he sounded like he wanted laugh at me... This isn't funny! I don't want to suffer like this again!

I try and speak, but Levi pushes his tongue into my mouth and shuts me down before I can even make an argument. "But you'll have no say in it whatsoever. I don't want to hear any shit from you."

I don't want this again! Come on man... This sucks! I then say after he's released my mouth, "Levi... why?"

He chuckles. "That's the number one rule to being mine. What, you thought I forgot? Before you started being a pain in my ass, I did tell you that you were mine and you had nothing to say about it."

Shit, I forgot that he knew how to use his words against me... He's such an ass... Well it's not like I mind... I wanted to be his anyway... Now that I've realized it.

* * *

**_Ohh baby~! What an update *7*... I had fun with this one. But yes, Levi and Eren are really "reunited" this time :D! I'm glad to say that, this is not the end though! We still have some chapters to go! We might even get some more juicy ones like this :P But yes, oh yes, I hope you enjoyed yourself! Now wipe your noses, and go and drink some water lol xD_**

**_See yah when the next chapter's released,_**

**_-Rhye._**


	14. So Easy To Say

_**Alright then! Now is the time for the 14th chapter baby~! Well I'd have to say that this one is going to be the one that you've all been waiting for! It's time for some stuff to happen... This should be a pretty picturesque one if that. Alright, I'm not giving out anymore hints! You must read! :D**_

* * *

_Eren's POV:_

Hanji told me one day, that there was a time and a place to do certain things... Well, when exactly would be the time and place... To tell Levi how I feel about him? I mean Hanji's explanation to me about Levi seemed pretty accurate... He can't really express feeling, except for those times where he's pushed himself upon me like he'd never get me again... Especially yesterday... There was a lot that happened in those three hours but I really wouldn't like to elaborate on that...

But I get the feeling that this necessarily isn't going to be easy... I'm probably going to have to relay on the information that Hanji relayed to me. But I really do want to say it to him... I know that Levi isn't the kind of person who relays their feelings easily, because he isn't that type of person. But I do hope that he'll return them with something other than placing his hands on my body... He hasn't really said anything about forgiving me yet, but I bet he's waiting on me... I don't even know if I'm even ready for this... I have waited an entire month though... It's time for these shennanigans to end. I have to do it this time... I do want Levi to know how much I really do care for him... more than I have in the past.

Walking around the city, looking around for Levi, I found Hanji sitting in front of the building she was put in, staring at the twilit sky. Her glasses were illuminated from the sun's orange haze. I go to her, wondering what it is that she's doing sitting out here. "Hanji, what's going on, you're sitting out here looking all lonely. Well I don't blame you, being trapped in a quiet room every day..."

She chuckles and shakes her head from side-to-side. "Yes, you're right about that. But I'm not lonely, just a little tired is all. Working all day with the Titans has got me beat! And usually I'm not this weary at the end of the day... But I guess it's because I don't have enough sunlight in my life right now. Can't wait until this punishment is over, I swear I'll be kicking rocks running so fast out the door! But besides me, what's the matter, you seem pretty glower since you've come to me."

My lips tighten once she refers to what may be the matter with me. Even though I did come up to her, she wasn't necessarily the person I was looking for, but this is the person I do need to talk to. I want to be able to say clearly to him without making a fool out of myself. I run the tip of my tongue over my lips, and then I say, "Well... It's something important I need to talk to you about... I need some advice, since you're the only one who I can come to without getting red in the face."

"It's about Levi, isn't it?" She looks up at the roof of the building in front of her. She gives a weary sigh, and responds, "He's up on the roof if you're looking for him. He's accustomed himself to sitting up there when he's done with a mission, or if it's just to think. He's been doing it more often lately. Maybe because he's had more to think about..."

This time my jaw locks up. It's a little nerve-wracking asking a question like this. I don't know how to put it... But I have to gather some confidence. I need to do it. I open up my mouth and say, "Well... There's something I want to say to Levi, but I don't know how to say it." My throat goes dry this time, and the words that I want to continue after that just freeze and they refuse to come out. I'm... a little nervous to come out and ask a question like this. It's embarrassing...

She snickers and covers a finger above her top lip. "Uh, Eren, are you trying to confess your love to Levi? Because if that's what it is, you sure won't get anywhere freezing up like you are now." She only laughs at me... Why does she have to laugh at me... that doesn't provide any help to what I'm trying to do. I need her to get a bit serious...

"Hanji I'm serious, and you're laughing at me! That's not cool in the least bit... I know that I won't get anywhere, but it's just that I'm so nervous that I don't know what to do with myself... I don't even know how he'll react to me telling him.." I respond over her quiet laughter. This isn't funny... I want to do this and I want to do it right.

She stops laughing for a moment and sighs once again, looking back up to the roof. "Eren. You know that with this love situation you got going on, you can't be afraid to express what's on your mind. I know, with Levi it's a lot harder, because that guy is crazy and you'll never know what's going to happen with him. But you know, Levi's a lot weaker than you know. He may have that tough exterior but if you realize, even the strongest people can have the weakest heart." She looks down and starts fiddling with her fingers. I see almost a reminiscent smile form on her face. She seems like she's remembering something. Seeing Hanji this tender really makes me feel some type of way. I should ask her what she's thinking about but I don't want to seem like I'm prying into things that I shouldn't be prying in to.

With her truthful response, I go silent. I have noticed that Levi has started breaking away that brick wall of shell he's got surrounding him. I open my mouth and I say, "Well... that much is true... But it's that Levi is so unpredictable that I can't seem to find that confidence... I know that he trusts me, but, I just can't seem to figure out how to put it or how to say it..."

"Oh Eren," She makes a heavy sigh, and looks at me from the corner of her eyes. "you're making it more difficult than it seems. It only takes three words. Just three. It doesn't take much to tell a person how you feel about them. Sure, you may get a little emotional and start some other things in the process but it's only a simple sentence. You may get stuck, or your throat may feel like it's closing in on you, your lips may go dry... but those three words will be the deal-breaker. It's just that simple."

Hanji knows so much... her intellect on this is... fairly strong. I'll have to ask her about that later, but those three words... I want to know what they are. "...So how do I tell Levi how I feel about him, in just three words? Because there's more that I want to say to him."

"Just say: 'I love you'. That's it. From there, it should be clear to him. That's all there is to it. Just; 'I love you'. You may have some other details that you want to add in there, but add those later and see what Levi will do. Hopefully he won't get shy or anything like that." Hanji replies, almost laughing a little at her response to me.

'I love you'... It seems so foreign. The only person I've ever probably uttered those words to, was my Mother. And that was years ago. After that, I'd probably forgot what the emotion 'love' even was. I'd hardened my heart once she'd died, there was no need for me to get closely attached to anyone, since there was only Armin and Mikasa around me this entire time. I hope that I can get the words out. My heart's already been shattered once... I guess I carried that onto Levi because I was afraid. I was afraid that I would hurt him again. I didn't want him to be hurt by me... But I just couldn't let him go. I couldn't. I still can't, so that's why I need to do this.

"Hanji... I don't know if it'll be that easy." I'm getting a little edgy. I don't know if it's going to come out so smoothly... I feel like I'll get stuck.

She chuckles, "No one said it would be, Eren. But, it's getting late, I should probably be heading to my room. I've had enough stuff to do for one day. Who knows what will happen to me if I ship in a few more hours." She gets up, and stretches her body out before she heads off. But I need to stop her, there's something that I want to ask her, I need to know something before she goes away.

I beckon to her, "Wait, Hanji! There's something I need ask you, it's one last question before you go..." I just want to know, because I'm curious is all.

"Yes?" She replies, her back turned to me. All I can see is the back of her head and the ponytail that lightly flows in the light breeze before us.

I hold my breath for a second. I don't know if asking this question is going to spark something between her and I, I don't want anymore things to be started because of me. I've had too much regret already, it's time for something to change. "Hanji, how is it that you know so much about love? How is it that you predicted that Levi and I shared mutual feelings? I'm just curious. I've never seen you like this before so..."

She turns her head to the side, and I see her deep-brown eye make its way toward me. She has a tender smile on her face. I hear her chuckle. "Eren, it's not like I haven't been in your position before. I know what it feels like to be in love. But I won't say that I've completely gotten my wish." She turns to walk away again. Now my curiosity is at its peak. I want to know more.

"Hanji just one more thing... who was it that you've fallen in love with?" I stop her again, and this time I stand up. I don't know what will happen with this question. I don't know if it will be answered or not.

She returns with a tender tone in her voice, "Don't ask questions that you don't want to know the answer to. There's some things you wouldn't want to know Eren. I'm sure of that." And just like that, she walks away, and I watch her walk away. I didn't exactly get what I wanted but... at least it's something. But that's not the end of this trial. I need to tell Levi how I feel... I need to do it correctly. I know for a fact I'll probably be in for something when I say this to him, but I'll see what happens to me in the long run. So I make my way to where Levi is... to the roof. Climbing up is the only way I'd be able to reach the roof, I don't have my gear on so this isn't going to be easy. I then start to climb up the stairs, and start to make my way up to the roof. I climb across a window, and grab onto a steady piece of concrete. Pulling myself up, I reach another window after another. It reminds me of when I was climbing up that steep hill with Levi. Except this time that I'm alone. I reach the red part of the building which indeed is the roof. I see Levi's legs. I eventually get my other arm on the roof, and pull myself up.

"Levi?" I ask. I know he's up here but, I just need help pulling myself up. I see his legs move, and he stands to his feet. I look up, and he walks over to me, kneeling down. He extends his hand and grabs mine. Pulling me up, I finally stand up there with him.

He looks away from me for a second. He looks down the side of the building. "You climbed up here?" He seemed surprised. His surprise quickly left when I notice that he starts to chuckle. "Huh, that right arm of yours must have got real strong."

With that response, my face breaks out into a sudden blush, and my body gets a chill. "Hey!"

"Just pulling your strings, don't start that damn whining." He turns and sits down again, his feet dangling off the roof's edge. "So what brought you up here? I bet you're upset with me taking advantage of you like that."

I make an odd noise. I wasn't exactly upset. I was just embarrassed that it happened... I'm still new to that. "Ah, well... No, that's not what brought me up here... There's something that I want to say to you. But I don't know how you'll react..." I sit down beside him, and we both sit there and watch the sunset. The memories are starting to flood over me... I have to tell Levi, for all these times that I've shied away from it like it was never there.

"Well spit it out. You're not gonna' get it out sitting there looking like a fucking lost puppy." Ironically, him and Hanji said the same thing, except his is more direct and hers... well let's say she sugarcoated it a little.

I don't want to waste his time so... I'll try my best to say it... "Well uh... Levi I want you to know that..." Shit. Here we go, just like Hanji said, my lips are running completely dry. My throat feels like it's going to close shut, and my heartbeat is just going wild. I need to get this out. I don't want to stand here like I'm frozen in ice...

I hear him make an annoyed sigh. "Jeez, what's taking so long? I might as well say what I have to say to you." Wait... what does he have to say to me? I wonder what he possibly have to say to me at this point in time. Oh well whatever it is, I need to just hear him out because with me stalling it's not going to make this process any easier. "I want apologize for yesterday. I know I took things too far. But it was just to make sure..." He stops there and freezes in the middle of his sentence. Make sure... of what exactly? I'm not a mind-reader... he needs to tell me

"Make sure of what Levi? You're talking about me freezing up, what about you?" I ask as he continues to dot there staring at the floor below.

"Shut up dammit, I'm not finished yet!" He snaps quickly while raising a fist ready to hit me. I flinch in response but he returns to his normal self shortly after. "I just... wanted to make sure..." He pauses again. I'm eager to hear what he has to say, but I'm also quite fearful of it too. I don't know why but... oh well, I do have to hear his side first before I go jumping to conclusions. "That I wouldn't lose you again... I just had to be sure. I didn't want you to walk off and avoid me like you did... It really fucked me up inside. It really did. And I know that it did something to you also. You can't even sit there and say that it didn't."

Levi was right. It really did affect me... and he already knows how it did... I was just scared. I'm a coward for running away from him like that, and I have the nerve to call others out their name. I nod in response. I am a little shocked that he just revealed it to me like that but, at least I know that he's feeling the same. I then reply, "Yeah Levi it did. But I was a coward for running away from you like that. It was just that... You stirred me up so much inside, I didn't know what to do with myself! I didn't know how or what to feel..."

Levi's expression changes slightly. I can see a little bit of shock on his to hear me say that to him. I need to push it a bit further. I need to see how far I can go with this before I can really come out and say what I really _want _to say to him. I continue, "Levi I can't say that it wasn't a bit frightening... to have your Corporal touching you in ways that you haven't really discovered before. I was nervous... Even before this all happened, I couldn't help but think that something was wrong with me. No matter what, I... I'd just find myself thinking about you... I couldn't stop myself... I tried thinking of an excuse for it, but there was no excuse... I just couldn't figure out why... Why I couldn't get you out my mind... It was weird and so foreign to me... So I tried distancing myself from you because of it, I had to start avoiding you... and then..."

Levi's usually blank and expressionless face, has a now tender look to it... His eyes are less cold, they look so warm... He's looking at me like, he really does mean everything and he's hearing everything I have to say... I... I love this. I love this Levi. I want to see more. I have to keep pushing it. I need to say more. "When I was lost in the Forest... I truly thought that I was going to be left to die. I thought no one was going to find me... I thought I was truly going to be left alone. But when you found me, I'd never been so happy... You have to understand that I didn't want to be alone out there... Without you there, I truly would have given up on myself..."

"Eren..." Levi's tone even softened... He was so brisk as he was just earlier... I want to see more. I need to see more... I'm so desperate to see more of what expressions he can make. "Dammit... what the hell are you saying to me...? Cut to the chase already... I want hear you say what you need to..."

Oh goodness, here it comes... My heart is going wild. But he's the only person who can stir me up like this. He's the only one I see. I don't care for anyone else. I... I need to say it... or else my chest is going to explode.

"Levi I... I love... you..." It seemed like everything began to tunnel out. All I can see is Levi right now... and with that tender gaze... It's all I want to see. But... after all that... he begins to chuckle. Why is he chuckling?

He shakes his head from left to right, and runs his hand across his hair... "You bastard..."

Wait... what the hell just happened? I'm a bastard now? I just poured my heart out and I'm a _bastard_? What the fuck... "Wait... what the hell is that Levi... I just said what you wanted to hear and you-"

Before I could even get the words to come out, Levi forces a hand to the back of my head and pulls my face in. I feel his tongue enter in through my mouth. My words instantly stop, I feel myself go completely limp. This asshole... He knows what that does to me. He releases my mouth, and I bob from side-to-side slightly, hypnotized by his sudden kiss.

"I haven't finished... I was going to say that I feel the same for you. I... I love you Eren..."

* * *

_**Ohhh~! I know I know, I took too long... But, Eren finally said it! He finally told him! And Levi also admitted too~! In his own way of course. Ahh yes. The mutual feelings between the two are so awesome... But yes, we have one more chapter after this and that will be the official end to "MIA". But that will not be the end to their relationship. I think I'll make some drabbles or something to satisfy the hungry customers lol xD**_

_**But yes, see yah when the next and final chapter is released,**_

_**-Rhye.**_


	15. Epilogue, pt 1

_**Okay, all you lovely people! I've decided on something. Instead of ending the story just like that, and you guys be so sad and stuff, I've decided that I'll make a two-part epilogue to keep you all satisfied! And they will both be in Levi's POV! I hope you enjoy the last two chapters to "MIA"! But do not fret~! Rhye shall be back to make more stories for the awesomeness that is "Shingeki no Kyojin"! Anyway, ahem *.*... You can read now! I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_Levi's POV:_

A few weeks ago, I heard something that I never thought I'd hear from someone... Eren confessed his love to me... I don't know what happened to me shortly after that, but all I know is that I ended up kissing him... I don't know why I did it, I felt the need to I guess... But fuck... that guy knows how to stir me up doesn't he? I've never been like this before. I don't ever remember being this tender to another guy... but Eren's different. I don't know how to explain him. But all I know is that, he's got me whipped. And when I say whipped, I mean _fucking whipped_. There isn't a day that goes by that I'm not thinking of him, or what I do to him... Teasing him is the fun part. I guess I'm just weird now. Weird as shit. _  
_

But that guy's gone now, he's off training in some location that I don't know about. I guess I didn't want to know because I didn't care. As long as he comes back without anything new to tell me. I want everything to be the same, just as I left it before he took off. I told him straight-up... that everything that I touch on him is indeed mine. No one else. I kept reminding him. I just wanted it to stick with him. I'm sure it did, because I made sure.

Eren's supposed to be returning today. They train those little bastards as hard as they can, pushing them until they quit. I know, I've seen that shit happen before. Luckily, I know that guy won't quit. He thought about leaving for a month, but that's too damn long. Who knows what'll happen while he's out there sweating and shit, getting covered in dirt and grime... He surely wouldn't be coming home like that. All I have to say is the kid needed it, he was surely skinny... and fucking pale. I thought I would fucking break his skinny ass... Jeez.

"Corporal Levi?" I hear voice from the left of me. It sounds familiar. But Eren wouldn't call me that... I turn. It's Armin. He's surely grown a bit taller, and he's got a bit of bass in his voice. Huh, thank goodness. I swore for a second that he was a girl. He salutes me before he speaks again. "What are you doing here?"

I turn away from him and close my eyes. "I'm waiting for Eren. He told me to wait right here by this building. I see that you've finally returned with all your limbs and things. How was the training?"

"Like hell," The blonde-haired boy rolls his blue eyes in exhaustion. "they had us up until 12 in the morning, doing training exercises! Our muscles would already be sore, but they'd work us even harder! I didn't want to be involved since I barely even fight, but I had no choice... Ha-aah... It was something else..."

I only laugh slightly at him. He doesn't know how bad that shit can get. It was even worse when I was joining. "Ohh, sounds like you had one hell of a month eh?"

He shakes his head. "Even though the exercises were hell, there were perks to being surrounded by your friends and whatnot. Other than the normal bustle, it was nice to sit down and just chat like normal... I miss those times y'know? When life seemed normal..."

"Everyone wishes that, but... shit happens. Especially some damn weird-ass shit like giant ass people walking around eating everything they see and hear..." I can only tell the truth, and this is the truth about things. Things happen... we may not like them but, we got to learn how to deal with them in the best way we can. That's all I know.

"Armin." Another familiar voice appears from the random chatter. It's a girl this time... Eren's foster sister, Mikasa. Adept fighter, ruthless titan killer, when it comes to Eren, she's wild about him... She glances at me. She turns and then she salutes me. "Corporal."

"Mikasa." We barely even speak to each other. I get this vibe from her. Like she doesn't like me. Mm, well you can't please everybody right? And in this case, her. "Where is Eren?"

Her voice monotone and lifeless, she returns, "I don't know. The last place I saw him, he was intermingled within the crowds. I'm assuming that you're looking for him."

I sigh annoyingly, "...That's clearly what I'm standing here for. If that wasn't the reason I sure as hell wouldn't be standing here." I hear her click her tongue slightly. She stops paying attention to me after that. Yup, she might not be too friendly with me. "Oi~, what the fuck is this kid doing..."

Even though I'm losing my patience, I might as well stick this out a little bit longer. Well even though he is apart of my squad, I don't have a choice but to wait for him. I'll be patient and see what happens next. I don't know how long I've been here, but if his friends are here I know for sure that he has to be here.

I hear another familiar voice. It sounds like... Eren but it's less shrilly... a lot deeper than it was before. "Armin, Mikasa, Levi!"

"Ah, there he is." Armin returns happily, I can see that coy smile appear on his face.

Appearing through the heap of people in front of him... I see Eren. He's taller... and he's buff... His skin is glowing with an apricot-rich color, and his hair is a little longer. His face has filled out a little more... Good grief, the hell have they been feeding these damned kids...

"Eren... the fuck happened to you? It's only been a month and you're springing up..." I'm shocked that he's even grown this much... He was taller than me before, but shit... It seems like he's going to be completely over me... That makes me feel weak... That shit's annoying...

He only makes a nice chuckle at my serious question. "I dunno'. I guess all that protein is what made me grow this much. Just like you said Levi, I needed more protein in my diet. Thanks for the advice."

I scoff. "Don't tease me you bastard..." He laughs at me once again. This guy right here. Just so fucking silly... it takes a lot just to get to know him y'know? Just so fucking weird.

"Armin, Mikasa, I'll catch you later, I'm going to have a talk with the Corporal, 'kay?" Eren turned to his sister and friend to tell them goodbye.

Mikasa protested, finally with some sort of disappointed expression on her face, "Wait, Eren you're not going to stay and chat with us?"

"Mikasa, didn't I already do that on the ride back? I swear when I come back, I'll be sure to talk with you guys again okay?" Eren laughs at his younger sibling's childish behavior. She looks down at the ground slowly, and sadly. Huh, that's weird. And I thought she was more mature than this guy. The hell is the switch here? Oh well, none of my business, might as well keep my nose out of it.

Eren and I leave the bustling center, and we take a walk. It seems a little odd. For a while I thought that he was going to be the same Eren. I don't even know why I thought so... but yeah, I guess that's playing with my mind that Eren is all... buff and shit. I can't even stop looking at him... And he knows that. I can't help but glance over at him...

"Levi." He calls to me. I instantly turn my head away. I try to conceal the fact that I've been staring at him this whole entire time. "Why do you keep staring at me? Is there something on my face?"

I scoff at his remark. "No, there's nothing on your face... It's just that you've gone and grown on me and shit. I wasn't expecting you to blow up this fast. Jeez."

"Ohh~," Eren replies to me, laughing a little. "does my Corporal think I'm handsome or something now that I've had a growth spurt?" I can hear the taunting in his voice. This bastard right here, is going to make me uppercut him straight in his gut. Fucking teasing me and shit, that's not funny...

"Che, you ass." I respond crudely, "I was just surprised that you've grown so tall... Sure you might have grown on the outside, but what about in other places, eh, Eren?"

Soon his apricot-colored face turns bright red in embarrassment. That should teach him not to tease me. He doesn't know what he's dealing with when it comes to that. "Hmph, now you're embarrassed? After all, even though you've grown this much you still are going to be underneath me y'know?"

"Th-that's not fair Levi..." He returns shyly, his voice returning back to its shrilly form for a second.

I nod, and smartly remark, "Now you know how that shit feels. Reverse psychology Eren. Learn how to use that to your advantage." I pause for a moment, and I have something else that I want to say to him... But what is that I do want to say to him... Ah, now I know. "So, how would you like it if you were up in the front with me? After all that training, you must have got some more skill in you. I'm pretty sure you could fuck some Titans up with you in the front with me."

Eren's expression becomes so priceless it almost makes me burst into laughter. He looks like a girl with that expression his face. "Re-Really? You'd let me be up there with you? I mean, I'm sure that isn't even possible... I'm still a Trainee, and a Trainee doesn't shoot up in the ranks just that fast..."

"You idiot," I click my tongue in response, "Do you know who you're looking at? It's Levi damn it. You don't know what I could do."

A smile appears across his face... Damn it, that guy doesn't know what he does to me when he smiles at me like that... That's cute to me... "Levi, thank you! I hope you can put in a good word for me! I would love to be up there with you!"

I can feel my face starting to sting a little... I don't want to blush. That's not acceptable at all... To have a face like mine and then blush? What the hell type shit is that... "O-Okay, you don't have to be so damn excited grief... I haven't even said anything yet."

"It's just that..." He pauses for a short second and turns his turquoise-colored eyes away from me. "I get to be beside you... You don't understand how happy that really makes me... I can see your face and not the back of your head anymore. I don't have to feel far away anymore."

_Damn it all_... It just _has _to be him to say some cute shit like that... He doesn't know that actually stirs me up... I can feel the stinging run across my cheeks. "Wh-What the hell... Doesn't that sound a little creep-ish?"

Eren looks at me shockingly. "Levi... are you blushing?" He zooms into my face, closely, looking me in the eyes. In this position... I don't know how much I can stand with him being this close to me. "You're... _blushing_!"

My eyes widen, and my cheeks burn even more, I can feel it growing hot... This has never happened before! I've never had some shit like this happen to me! Now, I'm just fucking weirder than ever. "You idiot, I am not!"

"Yes you are! Levi, your face to your ears are like cherry red! That's just too priceless! It's so cute!" Eren brags, shoving the thought of me blushing back in my face.

I hiss, "Shut the fuck up, like you've never seen anyone blush before!"

Eren chuckles, with a tender gaze, "Well, Levi since it's you, it's like I'm discovering a whole new side to you. And whenever I do... it's always fun to see. I love seeing this side of you."

I feel my entire face go completely numb. "Stop saying things like that, you're making it worse!"

"I know I am! It's because I think it's cute! I want to see more of it!" He childishly teases me, while I storm away from him, trying to ignore the burning sensation in my face.

I groan loudly, "Ugh, you fucking idiot!"

I think I'm going to be in for a lot being with him... But I guess this could be worthwhile. Shit, it better be, I did all that to get to him, so why would I want to lose him now? That'd be a little anti-climatic now wouldn't it...

* * *

_**Now would yah look at that! Eren's got Levi all in a tizzy~! I find that highly adorable... Yesh, it is time for the fluffy parts to arrive! But yesh, that is not it just yet... the second part will be a little bit more steamy don't you think? I think it'd be a little better to share some steaminess before I leave this story to thrive :D**_

_**See yah when the REAL last chapter is released,**_

_**-Rhye.**_


End file.
